


My Oh My Omega

by SchmetterlingMaus



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wally, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wally, Public Humiliation, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmetterlingMaus/pseuds/SchmetterlingMaus
Summary: Complete4 times they thought Wally might be an omega.And 1 time they knew for certain.*A little silliness too*





	1. Chapter 1

Abigail’s eyes fell on the empty chair when she entered class. She glanced at Kuki, who sat towards the back, with raised eyebrows. Kuki shrugged. The final bell rang as Abby took her seat.

The teacher started passing out packets. “Welcome to your week-long gender health studies class. Most of your fellow students at this high school will test beta. About thirty percent on average will test alpha. Less than two percent will be omega.”

The class was forty minutes long and though Abby knew most of this a year earlier when she started directing questions at her physician father, it was still cool looking at the diagrams. The more informative and dirty details would be on the internet; less clinical and a lot raunchier. She tapped her fingers on the desk, glancing at the clock. When class was over, she threw her things in her bag and almost made it to the door before a hand caught her.

“Where are you running off too? Is there ice cream in the cafeteria today?” Kuki fell in step beside her, when she failed to stall her for long.

“Going to look for Wally.” It’s not abnormal for him to skip classes; math, science, English. But they all needed this class no matter their gender.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the next period. “Good luck. He’s probably down the street at the corner store or something.”

Abigail seriously doubted that. She headed straight for the gym. The freshmen were on the field, but the gym itself was nearly silent, if it weren’t for the sounds coming from the weight room. She peeked in, finding Wally beating the daylights out of a hanging punching bag. He was fast and he hit hard. She stepped into the room, clearing her throat. He didn’t hear her over his headphones. 

She walked into his field of vision. He caught the bag with his huge gloves, stopping it from swinging, then nudged his headphones down. His hair clung to the side of his face with sweat. His clothes were plastered to his body for the same reason. He threw her a smile.

“Gender studies is an important class. You shouldn’t have skipped it.” She folded her arms and leaned against the mirrored wall.

His smile faltered for a second as he playfully slapped the bag with a perfect right hook. “I don’t plan on settling down. Ever.”

“Not the point. We’re juniors now. We’re going to be tested before fall break. We need to know our futures and what to expect in social environments. We’re not staying at this school forever. We have to get along with all strangers despite their gender differences.”

“Not my concern. I’m joining the army. My only mission in life will continue as it has always been; to protect and to serve. Besides, you already know what you are so why take the class?”

He pulled his hand out of his glove long enough to get his headphones back on.

She always thought he’d grow up as an asexual beta, but Wally was hitting the bag harder now. All his body weight was going into the punches. He was mad. 

No. 

Outraged. 

Like he held a vendetta against a notion that the punching bag represented.

 

oOo

 

Kuki waved her card happily as she led her partner to their “life-studies” station. It was set up with a kitchen and crib. There was a bed for the students who were actually coupled, but Wally seemed to disregard everything as he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle to examine.

“Empty! Everything here is fake.” Wally complained, throwing the plastic soda bottle back into the fridge.

Kuki ignored him and went to the crib, picking up the baby. She switched the button on in the back and the baby started making cute automated baby sounds. She glanced at the sheet of instructions they’d be graded on. “Says we’re supposed to make dinner for ourselves and fix a bottle for the baby.”

“With what, plastic fruit?” Wally laughed. He tossed the apple into the air and caught it before chucking it at the pillow on the makeshift twin bed.

She rolled her eyes and handed him the doll. He took it by the arm and let it dangle against the length of his leg which triggered the sensor. The doll’s volume raised a thousand octaves louder in a whine. She immediately took the doll back hoping the teacher wouldn’t come over and dock their grade. “Come on Wally! This class is so easy. I don’t want to fail it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. You take care of the dolly and I’ll make dinner with the plastic crap!”

The teacher came by and sat a basket of food on their counter. “Everything you need on your list is inside here.”

Wally dug through it, dropping everything unceremoniously onto the counter. He dropped a large frying pan onto the burner and flipped the knob to high. She opened her mouth to protest when he ripped the bag of veggies and dumped them in. The water on the veggies sizzled when they touched the heat. 

“Don’t you think you should read the recipe?” Kuki stepped up behind him with their animated sensor-sensitive doll. It was heavy like a baby, maybe close to seven pounds, but it didn’t have that sweet baby smell. It didn’t smell exactly like rubber either, more like a mixture of baby products that almost masked the rubber scent.

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” He uncapped the oil and dumped the contents. She caught his arm, but the damage was done. The oil popped and sizzled. He jerked back holding his skin. “Ouch, that really burns!”

“Wally!” She shoved the baby into his arms. “Just don’t let it cry!”

Throwing powder over the grease fire immediately put it out. She stuck it in the sink, rinsed the food to salvage it and then immediately tried again. By the time the food was on its way and cooking, she glanced back at Wally bouncing the fake baby on his hip, though his full attention was on the food. She opened her mouth, but the teacher beat her to it. 

“Wally! A+ in parenting. Kuki, you get a B- on cooking.” The teacher marked her clipboard and moved on. 

Wally’s mouth dropped open as he stopped bouncing the baby. “That’s my B- you’re giving her credit for!”

 

oOo

 

“Shoot. We lost the heat trajectory stream!” Hoagie shoved his heat sensitive goggles to his forehead and powered down his hand-arm combat gear. The bleak hallway broke into a number of corridors. Their opponent could’ve taken any route. He pressed his hand against his earpiece. “Sir, we lost our mark. I repeat, we lost our mark.”

“What corridor are you in?” Nigel’s voice sounded rough like he was straining. 

Hoagie turned a couple times until he saw a large white square on the wall with a number. “Tunnel A exit eighty-nine. Oh man!”

“What is it?” Nigel’s concern burned straight through the line. 

“Our hitter is gone!” Hoagie swung the large fluorescent light strapped to his chest, from hallway to hallway. His heart raced in his chest. If he lost Wally, it’d be on him! Not that the hitter couldn’t take care of himself… right? Oh man!

He caught the tail-end of Wally disappearing around the corner. He ran after him, worried that his equipment’s weight would slow him down. He came around the corner to see Wally disappear. 

There was no time to look at the corridor numbers. He barely had time to pull his goggles back into place and turn them on, following the very sensitive heat trajectory that was already dissipating.

“Wally! Stop or slow down! Or something!” At this point, the heat shouldn’t have even registered, but the orange and red lines were still barely visible to the lenses. Scientifically… if he were asked, he’d have to admit that this would only work if someone had a fever, but Wally wasn’t sick. 

Shoot. The last thing they needed was to both be lost down here and he wasn’t even sure Wally wore all the required equipment; which included the locator. He used his last bit of reserves for a burst of speed. He rounded the corner and nearly crashed into a breathless, happy Wally.

Wally cuffed the guy and slammed him hard against the wall for good measure. “You got served! Thought you’d get away from us!”

“What you just did is virtually impossible! How did you know which direction to take?” Hoagie used the wall for balance and bent over to catch his breath. His throat was raw and dry. Sweat soaked through his clothes where his gear was the heaviest. He was exhausted and need to chill.

Wally shrugged. “I followed his scent.”

Hoagie tilted his head. “Are you being literal? Because there wasn’t anything to follow. The guy just upped and vanished.”

“What do you mean? The guy must bathe in bleach or something. It makes my nose sting. I don’t think I’ll walk into a clean bathroom for weeks now. Makes me want to vomit how strong that smell is.” After a few seconds, Wally tilted his head. “You really can’t smell that?”

Hoagie sniffed the air and shook his head. “Nah, man. Like nothing at all. It’s like your—”

“Amazing!” Wally cut in. “Call the captain and tell him to bring us home.”

“I was going to say something else…” Hoagie whispered under his breath. 

 

oOo

 

Nigel pushed through the throng of teens crowding the staircase as he made his way from the upstairs to the living room. The mission was to infiltrate the teen party; however, it appeared he was the only one still on task. He caught Hoagie in the bathroom with a girl… fixing the leaking sink.

Abby was also upstairs in the middle of a popular kissing game. Kuki was at the pool and now, he looked for Wally, the only team member who never remembered to wear his locator chip. He was also the only wild card on the team.

“Hey Nigel, the girls want to play strip poker and you’re the only alpha they want to play with,” Kelly, a girl from his calculous class wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He caught her wrists and gently unwrapped her arms. “Maybe in an hour? Have you seen Wally?”

“Oh yeaaaaah!” She chuckled and threw a finger at the kitchen before walking off in her tiny blue shorts, drawing his full attention. Her bathing suit strings hung down from the collar of her tank top easy enough to untie and expose her perky breasts. That would be great spank bank material. “Find us when you’re ready.”  
Stay on task, man. 

He pushed into the kitchen where the football team circled the island table filled with empty liquor bottles. Wally was among them, far more trashed then he expected. The football captain whispered something to his hitter and Wally looked up at him with a small tilt of his chin that exposed his long neck. Way too docile for someone who played so rough.

“Wow!” Nigel pushed through the roaring team of jocks, getting a few elbows in the stomach for his effort. He caught Wally’s arm and directed him through the back door. The night air was muggy; perfect for swimming. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“Great! Like super great! Like ready to storm the castle great!” Wally had a terrible time keeping his balance, which gave Nigel an excuse to hold onto him close against his side as he lead them to the pool. 

He sat Wally at the side of the pool and helped him scoot over to put his feet into the water. “What did Jerry the “Big Hairy” whisper to you back there?”

Wally threw his head back and laughed. “Totes wants to help my catching skills.”

“I bet he does,” Nigel grumbled, taking a spot right next to his best friend. 

And fuck if Wallabee Beatles wasn’t so naïve.

 

oOo

 

The elevator was empty since the last person to ride it got off one floor down. The grape air freshener clouded, but didn’t cover the scent of cigarette smoke, alcohol wipes, omega heat and alpha testosterone. The elevator music was subpar, but easy to ignore. 

“You sure your dad won’t mind us borrowing forty boxes of rubber gloves?” Hoagie asked. He wore his cargo pants and utility belt. Both arms had a metal armor that allowed for more science gear. His hair had grown an inch which made it curl at all angles just at the tip. 

“He won’t even know they’re missing, what with the babies and the operations and the gore…” Abby trailed off as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Abby stepped off first and stopped short. “Oh man!”

Nigel pushed her to the side so he could step off the elevator, but also stopped short when he realized what drew her attention. Wally’s dad kept a hand on Wally’s shoulder to keep him in the chair. A cold pack was wrapped around his neck, which could mean only one thing, given that his baby brother wasn’t present and both his parents hung over him. 

“Oh man,” Nigel repeated under his breathe. The waiting room had a bunch of chairs but the Beatles were the only patients. One deep inhale of the intoxicating heat pheromones made his cock hard enough to cut glass. His knot started to ebb with blood, but it would take physical stimulation to get it to fully inflate. Either way, his pants were suddenly uncomfortable.

The glass door swung open and a nurse stood in the doorway with a clipboard. “Mr. and Mrs. Beatles, Doctor Lincoln has your son’s medical consent papers ready.”  
“You can take those papers and shove them up your—”

“We can’t leave him alone. He won’t be here when we get back,” Mr. Beatles said. Wally huffed in answer and tried to slap his dad’s hand from his shoulder. It didn’t work.

Nigel feet moved forward on their own accord. His mind circled around the basic of instincts, which he fought with pure conviction. “We’ll stay with him.”

“Nigel! What are you kids doing here?” Mr. Beatles looked concerned. 

Mrs. Beatles righted herself. “I fear he’s a little perturbed by all this. It might be difficult for you to persuade him to behave.”

“We got this,” Nigel assured. Less than four feet away from his hitter and he couldn’t control the next inhale of breath he took. Breathing shallow didn’t cut it. He wanted to roll in Wally’s scent.

Wally glared at him as if he heard Nigel’s thoughts. Mr. Beatles nodded and took his wife’s arm, leading her through the doorway. When the door brushed shut, leaving them alone with Wally, he felt his resolve slipping. Wally’s scent flooded him from all sides. He didn’t want to stop breathing in the smell of baking cookies, vanilla cupcakes and spun sugar.

“What are you guys do’in here, anyways?” Wally growled. He gripped the chair handles with fingers already turning white at the knuckle.

“A supply run,” Abby said. She moved to take a seat directly in front of him and he was on his feet putting space between them.

“Huh! I’m supposed to believe that only today, you decide to visit the hospital! I don’t have my locator. How did you find me? Who told you I was here?” Wally demanded. 

His was sickly pale, though his cheeks were flushed with a fever. He wore a lot of clothes, which might would’ve helped mask his scent if he wasn’t so obviously deep in his heat. The pain was apparent at the edges of his eyes. 

“It’s a pure coincidence and nothing more.” Nigel held both hands up and open in method of keeping the peace.

A discarded hospital romper sat on the chair beside him, twisted and already wrinkled. Nigel could just imagine how that went down when Wally realized they wanted him to wear the cute omega hospital outfit. If the smell in the room was anything to go by, their hitter’s slick would soak right through in seconds. God, Wally must be incredibly wet. 

“Okay, so you know. It’s not that big of a deal. I can still go into the army as long as they don’t actually put me on record here.” He was babbling. His breathing remained shadow, hyperventilating or due to the pain his body was going through, it was hard to say. 

“Wally. Wally just stop for a second and listen!” Nigel repeated, raising his voice a fraction to gain the hitter’s attention. It was a good thing they were the only ones here. “How many days have you been in heat?”

Wally swallowed and shook his head, barely holding eye contact with him. “It doesn’t matter. It’s almost over. I can feel that it’s almost over.”

“It doesn’t work that like, which you’d know if you actually showed up for the gender health studies class,” Abby growled and threw her hands in the air. “This is utterly ridiculous.”

Nigel mirrored that sentiment exactly, but what was he going to do. Wally was his best friend THAT HE NOW HAD A RAGING BONER FOR. “How long have you had these symptoms?” 

Wally rolled his eyes. “I don’t feel like doing math right now.”

“Wally!” Abby yelled.

“Four days okay! Four really freaking long, sucky, painful freaking days!” He yelled back, then kicked a chair before storming the long way around them and aiming straight for the staircase. Kuki and Hoagie got there first, slamming their backs against the door. In his condition, he wouldn’t be able to wrestle them away.

“What’s your temperature reading?” Abby asked.

“Don’t know.” Clearly a lie by the way he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

“Your body temperature is going to keep rising. You won’t find any comfort or release unless you take an alpha knot and sperm,” Nigel said. He’d been with two other omegas during their heat, but he hadn’t felt anything for them. It’d been pure curiosity and those omegas weren’t hurting for it. They both had asked for his assistance. 

Wally was different. Wally was his best friend. And he had, a few times since high school, masturbated and stimulated his knot while thinking about his little hitter with an alpha attitude.

Wally’s anger nearly fizzled out. “I know, okay. That’s why we’re here.”

Nigel stepped forward. The maze of chairs, two operatives by the door and Abby at the other open space, there was nowhere for the omega to run. “Abby and I are both alphas. If you feel comfortable, one of us could—”

“No! No! No! No!” Wally threw his hands to his ears and shook his head violently, which forced him to lose balance and sit on the edge of the chair. “Don’t say it. No. I refuse to listen.” 

Nigel grabbed his wrists, utterly surprised at how much hotter Wally’s skin was than the omegas he’d slept with in the past, and gently forced his hands into his lap when he kneeled in front of his operative. Wally glared at him as Abby came to their side and took a seat beside him.

“It’s true Wally. I’ve seen how this ward operates. Your parents are back there right now signing the documents for your care. They might agree to let one of us handle this and at least you won’t be with a stranger,” Abby said.

The door opened and the nurse was there with three very large orderlies, all men wearing navy blue scrubs. One of them carried a medical caddy with needles, vials, and jars of clear liquid with medical tags. They would put Wally out if they had to.

Wally slid from the chair, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s neck and throwing Nigel back on his butt. “I don’t want to go. Don’t let them take me.”

Nigel wrapped his arms around Wally’s waist, pulling his body close. In doing so, his operative straddled him and stopped moving when he felt the ramrod hardness pressed into the heat of his crotch and belly.

“Tell them you want me with you. I know you better than anyone else. I can make you feel so good and it won’t be awkward later.” Nigel promised made his cock tighten more. The weight of Wally on top of him made the knot a fraction more bulbous, but it wouldn’t fully extend until he was deep inside his omega.

Wally licked his dry lips. His eyes were so glazed, it was a wonder he could still think. “Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

Wally pulled himself up, but away from the men approaching them. Nigel got to his feet and put a hand out, stopping them. “I’m going to be his designated alpha.”

“Nigel, I don’t think—” Mrs. Beatles started.

“I’ve been with him since elementary. No one else is better suited for your son. Please.”

Mrs. And Mr. Beatles both nodded, allowing him to escort Wally into the hospital. Keeping a firm hand on Wally’s back to comfort and guide him, they walked into the room designed for them.

Wally’s eyes went back to the large glass, window that served as a wall, but the nurses and doctors could fully see into the room with the bed and medical equipment to the side. “Nigel?”

“Strip,” Nigel ordered as he kicked his shoes to the side and started pulling his shirt off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH!!!! Couldn't leave this alone! Had to write another chapter! And guess what??? There is another chapter after this. >.< Where did I go wrong on actually writing "mini" projects. *sigh*
> 
> Stay with me folks! I'll get the hang of "short stories" one of these days. :) But until then, thanks for reading. <3 <3

Nigel tried to take shallow breathes, but the room smelled like Wally. It was the perfect scent. It made his mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to taste his friend in his most intimate of places. He glanced over at his best friend and immediately stopped undressing. 

Wally looked small, huddled in on himself, hyperventilating and soaked with sweat and slick. He stared hard at the door careful not to look at him. “I… I don’t think we can do this.”

Nigel glanced at the window-wall. No one was there to observe them yet, but that didn’t mean the doctor wouldn’t be there shortly and if Wally was still fighting this—

He closed the distance between them and took Wally by the arm. His best friend immediately tensed, ready to pull away, but he didn’t give him the chance. He brought his other hand up to loop around his hitter’s neck and pull him up against his body, forcing Wally’s nose against his neck. His best friend burned hot under all his clothes. Wally remained tense in his arms.

Nigel gently stroked his hitter’s lower back. “Breathe. Slow and even. Take in my scent, baby.”

“I don’t understand,” Wally said, but with a careful hand splayed on Nigel’s chest to keep from getting pulled any closer, he did inhale. Barely a handful of minutes in and the tension melted from Wally’s muscles. “Oh—”

This was cheating. That’s how Nigel saw it. 

Omegas responded very well to their alpha’s scent and though technically, he wasn’t Wally’s alpha, he’d been the leader for so long, he’d hoped the omega would still respond to what he understood. Nigel took this moment to enjoy the feel of his best friend in his arms. He couldn’t remember if they’d ever hugged. He knew they never kissed, which was something he really wanted from Wally right now.

“Wally?” Nigel nudged Wally to look at him. His best friend’s pupils were dilated, eclipsing the silver in his irises. “I need to undress you, okay.”

Wally’s attention drifted to the bed. “You don’t understand. I… I just can’t. I’ve never… You’d be…”

Slow and steady. Like any case he’d ever been on, this one needed strong patience. He let Wally ramble for a second longer, before interrupting. “I’m just going to take off your sweatshirt, okay.” 

Wally thought about it for a second, then nodded, allowing Nigel to take off his first layered barrier. A fresh wave of omega-heat scent bloomed in the air. He was still flushed and looked awful, but the sweatshirt was off. He wore a black, short sleeve shirt underneath, clinging to his body from sweat. Wally was careful not to let his eyes linger on Nigel’s naked torso for too long, though he did let his eyes drift a little farther down. Nigel knew his jeans did nothing to hide the girth of his shaft.

The minute realization hit Wally, his hitter had his back turned to him and was starting towards the door. “I can’t do this.”

He caught Wally and swung him around, pressing his body up against his best friend and capturing his mouth. The kiss was chaste at first. Wally was caught completely off guard, but then, to his surprise, his hitter sighed, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. He took it, again, feeling the shift in Wally’s body as the tension drifted. Unfortunately, the omega was more interested in kissing then being touched. 

Wally pulled completely back when Nigel tried for the third time to pull his shirt over his head. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen from worrying between his teeth. “I don’t want this to change anything.”

His hitter’s inability to deal with his emotions was the real ticking time bomb. Wally wouldn’t even look at him now. 

“Give me your hand.” Nigel stepped forward with his hand outstretched. His comment garnished his hitter’s full attention.

Surprise and suspicion slid over Wally’s face. “Don’t really feel like holding hands right now, man.”

“You have always trusted me, Wally. Why change the rule book now?” Nigel said.

Wally moved so slowly, offering his hand as though he were waiting for a cobra to strike. Nigel waited a second to move, but the tension never eased from Wally’s shoulders. He took his hitter’s hand and drew it to his chest. Wally’s attention stayed glued to that spot, blushing. Nigel then drew his best friend’s hand down his chest and over his stomach, surprised when Wally didn’t pull away. He pressed his best friend’s hand against his raging hardness still contained by his jeans and boxers. 

Wally’s breathe hitched. “It’s too big. Please Nigel. We… we can’t. It’s too big.”

“I’ve never sent you in on a mission alone. Never. I have always been with you, Wally. I’m going to be right here holding you when you come down from this,” Nigel promised.

Wally’s checks brightened. Nigel pushed Wally’s hand farther down the shaft, so he could feel his half-inflated knot through the jean material. He never sugar coated the dangers of their mission. He wasn’t going to sugar coat the nitty-gritty of this one.

“Tell me you don’t want this with me, and I’ll walk out of here right now,” Nigel said.

“But they’re going to send someone else in, aren’t they?” Wally’s voice quivered and he started biting his lower lip again.

“Yeah. They probably will do everything they can to make sure this heat doesn’t get worse,” Nigel said. He wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how encouraging he could be on the subject, given the fact that Wally never wanted to be omega.

Wally made a strangled choking sound. Fear? “I think, maybe… maybe it should be you…. But…. Uh, is it supposed to be this… this massive? Mine isn’t this massive!”

He eased Wally’s shirt over his head, enjoying the pure heat coming from his best friend’s skin. “Alphas are larger for a number of reasons. If you’d gone to your classes, you’d understand why this is part of nature.” 

Wally had tightly wrapped his chest. Nigel realized the reason why, soon enough, as he reached behind his friend, found the silver pin keeping the wrap in place and pulled it loose. The second the wrap was free; his hitter immediately raised his hands to cover his tiny boobs. They were small enough to flatten, which Wally took advantage of.

“Nigel,” Wally warned, so embarrassed that he could barely get the words out. His arms protectively crisscrossed over his chest. The puffy skin being pressed tightly gave him more cleavage than he truly had.

Nigel couldn’t get any harder, but Lord, that didn’t stop his shaft from trying. He could feel the veins in his cock jerk with need. He swallowed hard, noting that his mouth watered. He really wanted to feel the weight of Wally’s nipples in his mouth. He wanted to suck the buds into puckered redness. 

“Nigel, you can’t stare like that…. Okay? It’s rude.” Wally tried for curtness but fell short with insecurity. Blond strands of hair fell over his face when he lowered his chin, surprisingly submissive without meaning to. 

Nigel reached forward, brushing his knuckles against Wally’s hot, flat stomach as he worked the button of his jeans through the hole. Wally looked ready to pass out and when Nigel jerked both his jeans and boxers down, it forced Wally to release a hand from his chest, to catch Nigel’s shoulder for balance. Nigel continued undressing his best friend, pulling his pants all the way down his bare, fairly thin legs. 

The aroma of wet hormones was thick here at ground zero, being nearly center to everything that made Wally a desperate little omega. Desire and need burned in Nigel as he helped Wally step out of his pants. He looked up at his friend’s crotch, just to find that Wally now had one hand covering his sweet little omega shaft the best he could. Wet, blond curls still poked around his hand, the same hand that had caught a million footballs during his youth. The same hand that had fought a million villains and saved the day. How petite that hand now looked, trying to protect his body from view.

A treasure that he willingly told Nigel he could have. Nigel fought to keep his primal state in control.

Claim. Mate. Mine.

These were extreme feelings he’d never had with other omegas in heat. Feelings he thought he’d never have. He’d be a bachelor for life. His mistress would be the agency and all it stood for… but it didn’t compare to the needs of his best friend and what it triggered within him.

He took another deep breath, burning the scent of Wally into his memory. This scent drove him insane. He felt the growl before it registered. Wally instantly took a step out of his reach. 

“Have you done this before?” Wally asked, proving that he wasn’t exactly high on the pheromones that allowed omegas to bliss out. That scared, uncertain voice helped Nigel to governor his inner alpha. “I didn’t even think you dated. You’re so caught up in the work.”

Nigel chuckled as he pulled to his feet. It helped a little not to have the visual of transparent slick dripping down his omega hitter’s inner thigh. “I’ve helped a few omegas in heat. I don’t want to brag, but—”

“I don’t care about your endurance. I want to get this over with and never talk about it again. Ever! I’ll cut your tongue out if we ever have to talk about this.” Wally prattled. The tension never eased from his body.

“As you wish, princess.” Nigel tried to lighten the mood. At Wally’s confused look, he should have known anything remotely romantic would not have been in his hitter’s watch list. “Princess Bride has excellent sword fights. You’re going to have to watch it.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “I said we’re never talking about this again.”

“We’re not! We’re talking about movies.” Nigel countered.

“Stupid romantic movies that Kuki goes on and on about. If you want to get my mind off this, talk about something interesting like Rambo or Robo Cop, or even the Ninja Turtles. Anything is better than this.”

Nigel chuckled as he finished stripping out of his clothes. “You know, the Ninja Turtles had a romantic interest in the news reporter.”

Wally huffed. “Yeah and how was that going to work? They had a larger interest in pizza and skateboards which is a-hundred percent more relatable.” 

Nigel’s humor deepened. His experience with omegas hadn’t been this dramatic. They allowed him to suck on their slick holes, sweet as any given candy, but Wally clearly wasn’t going for any unneeded foreplay. 

AND he was finicky. 

Wally immediately put distance between them, grabbing the blanket off the vinyl bed to wrap around his chest and hips. He looked like a sputtering, Greek omega virgin wildly pointing at Nigel’s shaft. “No! No way! Are you for real with that? No! You can’t come near me. I refuse!”

The omega was working himself into a panic. He couldn’t even hold himself upright as he gasped for air. This had to end.

He walked over to his hitter and scooped him up, bridal style, holding him for a second longer than he needed to, just long enough for Wally to become fully aware of Nigel’s alpha strength, before taking him to the bed. Some omegas needed the old showboating alpha. It eased their tension and kicked their need to please in. Thank God for all their gender psychology classes. 

This helped him understand Wally on a level he was sure even his best friend didn’t understand about himself. 

Wally was independent, stubborn, self-assured, righteous and filled with conviction. He needed an extremely dominate alpha to help him reach that finely tuned middle ground, then fall over it. 

The second he placed his hitter down on the bed, Wally tried to roll off the other side, but Nigel was a second quicker, getting in bed with him and throwing his leg over the omega’s hips to keep him still.

“We’re going to lay here for a few minutes and collect our thoughts,” Nigel said. His words didn’t immediately calm Wally. 

“Just lay here?” Wally asked. His blond hair stuck to his face with sweat, but he was still so beautiful as he tried to keep the shortened, tangled sheet from exposing his breasts and omega treasure. He was so naïve, something a person their age shouldn’t still have. 

And Nigel would take his virginity. The very thought that Wally’s first heat induced orgasm would be around his knot made him want to claim his best friend now. “Yeah, buddy. We’re going to lay here for a little bit before we take it to the next step.”

The quiet settled between them. Wally’s breathing eased as his tension lifted. He allowed his body to ease back into Nigel’s chest. “Nigel, what’s the next step?”

Nigel debated answering the question. “I kiss you.”

Wally shivered.

The haphazard sheet wrapped around Wally’s torso was the only reason his best friend couldn’t feel his precome.

 

oOo

 

He woke when Wally shifted. The edge of the wrinkled sheet slid down enough to expose one dusty pink nipple jutting hard from the chill in the room. He wanted to push the sheet down and taste that bud, roll it around in his mouth and suck on it. It begged to be sucked. Omegas loved the feel of suckling. That had been one heat-fact given in the biology study on the genders.

Nigel tried not to move, surprised that when they fell asleep, his hand rested on Wally’s belly. Not that he could feel anything but heat through the thickly layered mess. He leaned in and sniffed at Wally’s neck. His best friend really couldn’t continue like this. He was starting to smell distressed. 

“Nigel, whats…” he licked his bottom lip. His eyes were barely open. “What’s the next step?”

Nigel leaned forward to kiss his friend and Wally allowed it. He peppered kisses along his hitter’s jaw and brushed his teeth at his throat. When he moved slower, kissing along Wally’s collar bone, he friend went tense, hands digging into his shoulder to try and stop him. Nigel caught his small wrists and pulled them to either side of Wally’s head as he leaned up to meet the omega’s angry glare.

“You need to trust me,” Nigel said. He didn’t want to use the threat of an alpha stranger to keep his hitter in line; mostly because at this point, he wasn’t sure he’d allow another alpha to step foot in the room.

“Just… just skip everything in between and do what you have to do to make this end quicker,” Wally growled; an omega that would never quite understand what it meant to be omega. There was nothing submissive now.

Nigel studied him a second before realizing how serious his best friend was. “Wally, this doesn’t have to hurt. I can make you feel so good.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. This isn’t ideal for either of our careers, Nigel.” He looked away as he opened his legs, allowing Nigel to slot between them. “I know what’s going to happen now that I’ve been registered.”

Nigel let go of Wally’s wrists and sat upright, placing his hands on his best friend’s bare thighs. Wally adjusted the sheet to cover his chest again, holding it there with determination for self-perseverance. He still wouldn’t look at Nigel and like that, managed to shut down any real connection between them. 

How was he supposed to keep his feelings out of the copulation? If there was ever a happier moment, it was in the fact that Wally would be more than his best friend now. That he would always and forever have his long time best friend in his arms morning and night. 

He caught Wally’s chin and forced his little omega hitter to stare at him. Crocodile tears clouded the shorter teen’s eyes, making them speckled like gems. 

Nigel sighed. “I can keep this clinical, but the desired affect of knotting is to help the omega reach orgasm. It releases the endorphins that eases the heat in your body and it’s supposed to help with the omega’s mindset. I know you think we can do this without you feeling anything, but if you’d let me make you feel good, it will be less difficult to deal with later.”

It was far from dirty talk, which he thought in the long run would be more comforting to an omega. The continued tension in Wally’s body stood as proof to that theory. His best friend didn’t know what he needed… or how he needed it. 

“I’m not going to deal with this later because this is a onetime deal. It won’t happen again,” Wally repeated, pulling his chin from Nigel’s hand so he could stare at the wall.

“I’m going to have to touch you. If you don’t reach your orgasm, I’m going to have to use any means possible to get you there,” Nigel warned. 

Wally’s fingers nearly turned white as he gripped tighter to the sheet. “Okay. But only if it’s a must. Nothing funny.”

Nigel slid his fingers up Wally’s crevice. This made the omega jump and shoot a warning glare at him. In truth, Wally was taking all the fun out of this. He’d enjoy the rimming and blow job to ease into his first orgasm. He’d even probably like his nipples sucked, but the athlete wanted to make this bland as possible. “No funny business, Wally. I promise, but I’d still like to kiss you.”

It took a moment before Wally nodded in consent. Nigel leaned down, sealing his mouth to his best friend’s. He liked the feel of Wally’s lips and the sweetness on his breath. This late at night, Wally could’ve been eating marshmallows before they dragged him to the hospital. 

He took this moment to press his shaft against Wally’s stomach, so his best friend would get use to their situation. Plus, he wanted to do this so long ago that he was determined to remember everything about the moment, like how Wally wiggled underneath him. How his hitter sighed into the kisses and how he kissed with his eyes closed, blushing and hesitant. 

Wally wasn’t saying much. His eyes were shut. His head fell to the side, exposing his long neck and he was honest-to-God rocking back onto Nigel’s finger. He added another finger and waited until Wally started rocking again, before adding another. He wasn’t convinced his best friend was thoroughly stretched for his knot, but Wally was starting to breathe heavy. An orgasm was coming. He let his friend ride it out against his fingers.

The hitter’s head fell back, his body arched as he chased his orgasm on Nigel’s fingers. Hot slick rolled down Nigel’s knuckles and hand. When the orgasm simmered to a lull, he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, tasting his best friend while Wally’s eyes were still shut. The slick was hot, oven hot, and so sweet. He licked his fingers a few times over before slicking his fingers again to amply coat his cock and half-inflated knot. It wouldn’t take long for it to inflate and lock them together. He was incredibly turned on by his best friend needing him so badly.

Wally’s eyes jerked open when he positioned himself between his thighs, but the usual clarity was currently gone. “Now? We’re doing this right now?”

He leaned down and kissed Wally’s forehead, pushing his hair away from his face. He wished there was something to ease the fear he saw in his best friend; to fix the obvious breech in trust he knew they’d have to work through once Wally wasn’t in heat. “It’s going to be okay. Trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Wally hissed when Nigel pressed his mushroom tip against the rim of his entrance. His shoulders tightened, and his fingers clawed at the bed as Nigel slid inch, by thick inch, into his best friend. His hitter was determined not to breathe or move.

“It’s okay, Wally, I’m in. It’s time to relax, baby,” Nigel tried to be supportive. He adjusted himself, so he could lean down and kiss life back into Wally’s super-shell-shocked expression. He couldn’t imagine how his omega felt to have something so large impaling him, despite this being perfectly natural.

Wally took a shuddering gasp of air but didn’t cry or panic. The surprise still lingered in his wide eyes and how tense and still he remained. It was time to give his friend the best ride of his life. In truth, he wanted this memory to burn so deeply into his friend, that another alpha would never be considered.

He moved slow at first, until Wally grew use to the movement and started to meet his thrusts. When the whimpering started, it was his cue that his hitter’s body needed to reach his climax. He found great purchase against the mattress and started rutting harder.

Nigel pulled out long enough to flip his hitter and Wally didn’t complain, bowing his back and pushing his ass higher in the air. Nigel pushed back in to the hilt and reached around to wrap his fingers around Wally’s much smaller shaft. Wally’s body took on a much more desperate rhythm. His best friend was close. His hole leaked a fresh wave of slick, making the glide quicker. The erratic movement allowed his knot to breach the smaller entrance. 

Wally stilled for just a second. “Oh-God. I can’t tell if that hurt or ….”

_Felt good._

Nigel wanted to finish that statement but knew better. This was good. Wally hadn’t directly asked him. The omega was murmuring to himself as he digested the fact that he had the complete alpha shaft and knot inside him. 

He started the movement again, pushing into his omega’s puffy hole. The muscle swallowed his shaft, determined to pull him in when he pulled back out. This made him hotter, drawing his balls up. He was ready to come. To feel the full satisfaction of being locked in Wally’s body. He wanted to reach higher and cup his best friend’s small tits. He wanted to squeeze and fondle his breasts while he pounded into him…

But he didn’t dare move his hands from Wally’s hips where the bed sheets kept him from laying his hands bare on his best friend’s body. If Wally had been any more conscious, he’d realize that Nigel was fondling his omega shaft. 

A second later, Wally cried out into his arms. His small omega shaft tightened and twitched his Nigel’s hand, spreading hot spunk over Nigel’s fingers. The gratification in feeling his omega come, triggered his knot to inflate, locking him to his hitter. The orgasm exploded in his stomach and he held tighter to Wally’s hips, rutting forward with every load of come.

The orgasm died into something softer that came in waves. He guided Wally onto his side and pressed a leg between his hitter’s, forcing Wally to keep his muscles lax. He held Wally the best he could despite the sheets that covered most of his naked body from Nigel’s eyes. When Wally’s breathing slowed, his eyes started to shut. He wanted to kiss his best friend’s neck. He wanted to scent him. 

He did nothing of the sort. Now wasn’t the time. But he knew within his heart that Wally was his. 

He just had to wait until Wally saw it. 

His hitter was asleep when the door quietly whooshed open. Nigel lifted his head and twisted to see the doctor come in with his clipboard. 

The doctor, an older beta in full scrubs, hairnet and face mask resting around his neck, gave him an encouraging smile. “Nothing to worry about, alpha. I’m just here to make sure there is a good latch.”

Nigel forced himself to lessen his tight hold on his omega as the doctor came to Wally’s side of the bed within view. He watched with suspicion as the doctor gently reached between their bodies with glove covered hands and looked. The man gave a satisfied hum as he pulled his gloves off, marked something on his clipboard and left. 

 

oOo

 

Nigel knew the second the fever broke. 

And he found it disappointing.

For the last three days, Wally had been fairly compliant, allowing him access to his lips; kiss after kiss, but Wally wouldn’t allow him to kiss farther than his chin and never allowed his hands to wander off his hips. Even in a heat haze, his brain wouldn’t allow extreme closeness. Cuddling was default to being tied together, but once the knot deflated, Wally would roll away from him in his sleep. 

And he wouldn’t give up the stupid sheet. He clung to that thing, trying to keep most of his thin body hidden. That naïve, prudish little behavior only served to make him far more endearing and cute in Nigel’s eyes.

Nigel slid from the bed after a couple hours proved that Wally wasn’t going to wake up any time soon begging for his knot. The begging though…. It did _everything_ for his alpha self-esteem. He was zipping up his jeans when the door swung open. He expected the doctor, but it was Wally’s parents. They stood in silence while he finished dressing.

“We’re glad you’re still here Nigel,” Mr. Beatles started. 

Nigel shrugged. It was Wally, of course he’d be there to help. “His heat broke, so he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“We discussed this and really appreciate you stepping forward. Wally doesn’t always handle things appropriately given the situation and I fear he’s going to start acting out after this,” Mr. Beatles said.

That was an understatement. He’d seen the way Wally handled things. If blunt force couldn’t drive it away, his temper sure would. Still, right now, it was easy to forget how stupidly independent Wally got when he laid in bed looking vulnerable. 

“He’s a close mate.” He underplayed emotions that had always been there, but now, the feelings outweighed anything he ever had to deal with. He loved Wally to the very core of his being. 

“That’s why we were a little disappointed when the doctors reported that you hadn’t claimed him,” Mrs. Beatles said.

Wow. That was not a conversation he expected to have at…. He checked his watch. It was only four in the bloody morning. “Wally’s not someone you can make decisions for.”

Well… you could. He’d been doing it a long time, but mostly by directing Wally into thinking he came to the conclusion himself. It worked better that way for everyone involved.

“He’s an omega, Nigel. People will be making decisions for him for the rest of his life,” Mrs. Beatles said. Her tone remained sympathetic. “We were hoping you’d reconsider your part in this. He respects you.”

“Some might even go so far as say he downright worships you,” Mr. Beatles added. 

“I want him, but if I claim him now, he’s going to fight me the rest of his life.” Nigel checked his mobile for any messages from the Teen-Kid alliance. A few messages came through but only as a carbon copy. Abby was the lead in these letters. 

“That’s why we think it’s best if you sign the papers that you’re his alpha.” Mrs. Beatles held out the paperwork and he took it. “We’re still going to go through with the omega introduction parties and give him a chance to deal with alphas on an omega scale, if that’s okay with you?”

He’d be there, of course. He had every intention of keeping his best friend from getting hospitalized in the psyche ward because he started a fight with alphas. No one understood Wally outside the alliance. “Of course.”

He tucked the paperwork in his back pocket and left the hospital. He could now see how Wally had always been his. He had to get Wally to see that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support. I wasn't even sure Wally/Nigel stories would be all that much of interest to anyone. <3 Love your comment and kudos. It is all very sweet. xoxo

Nigel would be lying if he said he wasn’t growing antsy waiting to see Wally. It’d been two days since the hospital incident. However; when he checked in with his hitter’s parents, he was informed that Wally was preoccupied with omega business, getting registered with the state, getting his driver’s license changed, and there was paperwork with their high school that would allow Wally to continue going until he was mated. He also had to get his omega bracelet and proper omega issued clothing.

So Nigel was thrown off-guard when Chief Cara Cavart of the Teen-Kid alliance announced that she already met with Wally and now required a formal conference with Nigel. The neutral scent in the air meant it wasn’t the same room they interviewed Wally in. He suspected as much, since this was the Chief’s office and there were many fine things that could be broken in an outburst. 

“Due to our code of ethics, we are forced to take omega presentation very serious. In the past, our omega operatives have left us in a weaker state.” Cara pushed a file over to Nigel. All the signature lines remained empty along with emergency alpha contact information. “With all due respect Nigel Uno, it has been an honor working with Wallabee Beatles. He’s top-notch and it will be difficult filling his shoes, but when an operative goes into heat, the table turns, and everything is on the line.”

“You’re telling me you want to retire him?” He couldn’t keep his annoyance from his tone, nor could he summon the mere image of Wally taking the news and letting it go. 

“He’s been our ace in the hole for nearly a decade, but we can’t chance this. He’s not claimed. He’s not willing to follow omega decorum, which truly doesn’t come as a surprise when he barely follows Teen-Alliance protocol and I’m sorry Nigel, but he’s toeing the line on social etiquette. I think he’s willing to cross the line on unethical practices.” 

She swirled the flat monitor around to show where a video had been paused. She clicked her mouse over the play button and the moment came to life. Wally swirled in his chair, staring at the camera with full resentment, before turning his attention back to the speaker on the other side of the camera. They were in an interrogation room, as bland as it could get with one table, two chairs that sat across from each other, a camera that was out of reach and a single two-way mirror for operative observation.

“Mister Beatles, you presented as an omega. At this time, the Teen-Kid Alliance acknowledges omegas as informants and on occasion, bait, though preferably they should be stationed at a desk responsible for the paperwork. However; you are unclaimed and have yet to list a potential future alpha to align with. This is a concern to the director and the head of board. Your psyche evaluation came back with the high prospect that you are within the category of one percent that go rogue.” 

Wally threw his head back and laughed. “Rogue because I don’t want to be held down like a bitch? Perfect. Okay, will first off, I probably won’t have another one of those _things_ that happened a few days back and when I turn eighteen, I’m joining the army, so it’s not really anyone’s concern who I end up mating or not mating with!”

Cara paused the video and ran both her hands through her long brown hair, frustrated. “Why in the world would he think he’s _not_ going to have another heat? The worst part of all this is that I read Wally’s hospital report. Did you know the doctor on staff kept him in the psyche ward for another two days out of concern for his will being?”

Nigel’s stomach dipped. He could see the severity in this, but Wally was so naïve that he honestly believed his hitter thought he wouldn’t have another heat. Hell, Wally still believed in many urban legends and a few things from childhood that he should’ve outgrown. “I’m claiming him. He’s mine. I’m letting him adjust to his new gender before I take it to the next step.” 

Cara pulled her glasses off and rubbed her temples. “That’s not my concern, Nigel. Just…. Don’t take your eyes off this one okay? Wally has increased the perilous antics a notch each year and I fully believe if he feels trapped, if he thinks for just one second that being an omega is the absolute worst thing to happen to a person… I don’t want to stamp causality in his folder. Okay?”

“I’m keeping a close eye on him. He’s going to be okay,” Nigel said. 

Truthfully, within the hour of walking out of the Intensive-Heat-Unit (IHU), he called Hoagie and the alliance-tech to make sure he had full access to Wally’s phone and computer. Wally can’t text or browse the Internet without him immediately knowing about it. It hadn’t been a bad idea at first, but now he found the constant football and baseball streaming annoying. Wally had a few interesting forums he visited, mostly things on fight clubs and other illegal brawls where people gambled on mixed martial arts street fighters. He truly wasn’t surprised by this. 

And still, Wally didn’t look up one damn thing about being an omega. 

She leaned back in her chair, hands resting on the armrests. “This is coming from the Board of Directors, if he’s not mated by the end of the month, we are to proceed with our preliminaries on mating him to the most eligible alpha that can keep him in line. I do believe that’s you Nigel, but I’ll warn you now, your name wasn’t listed on the email sent to me for top potential mates.” 

“He hasn’t had his second heat. It could be another two years. Presentation is completely unreliable on the kick start of their system. Will the board force him into a second heat to make this happen by the end of the month?” Nigel’s blood boiled with anger. He had to calm his breathing because everything inside him screamed aggression. He wanted to rip someone apart. 

“I think we both know the answer to your question. I’m giving you this information as a courtesy. We’ve been friends for a long time. I wanted you to know what was going on with the board.” 

Nigel stood. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

Those weren’t exactly the thoughts he wanted to carry with him as he left the meeting. His team, all but Wally, waited for him in the reception room. 

 

oOo

 

“I know you ain’t putting Wally and the concept of logic in the same category,” Abby snorted. She made it to the door first and folded her arms, looking at him expectantly. She’d grown another handful of inches since they graduated into high school, which made her one of the tallest girls on campus and by far stunning for a female alpha; managing to stay feminine without losing her alpha edge. The cheerleading squad often invited her to their parties, which she didn’t always decline. 

Nigel knocked on the door, exhausted with the weight of information on his shoulders. He’d be damned if another alpha tried to claim what was his. “At the best of times he’s difficult, but you know what I’m saying is true. You’ve commented on it before. He’s utterly infatuated with me.”

She snorted again and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, hotshot, but that was before you went and stuck your knot in him. Wally is a proud son-of-a-bitch and I don’t think he’s going to fall inline with his new gender. He’s not used to bottoming for anyone, not the mission, not for villains and he sure as hell isn’t going to just bottom for you again without heavy persuasion.”

Joey, Wally’s younger brother, swung the door open and stared at them. “Oh great. It’s you guys. Look, my parents aren’t home and I have no interest in cleaning up the mess Wally’s going to make if he knows alphas are sniffing around.” 

“I’m his alpha,” Nigel stated. The confidence excelled through in his tone, though he wasn’t feeling so assured. No one gave him the slightest bout of confidence when they kept insisting how aggressive Wally was going to get with all this and how impossible it would be to control him. He already knew _controlling_ Wally would be a special brand of chaos on its own.

Joey rolled his eyes and stepped to the side. “He’s in the living room. He’s been watching the Alpha-Extreme channel. I think they might actually broadcast live forced knottings.”

Nigel stepped into the house first and took a deep breath. He couldn’t stop himself. Though the Beatle family scent was condensed, he could smell his best friend’s newly presented gender. The sole omega scent was perfection; clean and crisp, but the third aspect of that scent was confusing; scared and thrilled.

Abby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t underestimate your target. Feral omegas like Wally are hard to reign in. They get confused. My dad sees these cases all the time. They end up hospitalized. A forced mating ends up being prescribed and is performed under professional observation and, more than not, while the omegas are heavily medicated.”

“I’m fully aware that a forced mating is a high probability, but right now, I haven’t even tried to appeal to his form of reasoning. One step at a time.” Though that one step had to quickly lead to the next because he had less than a month to get Wally to agree to the mating. 

He heard the television before they made it into the living room. The wide screen showed alphas in a rage fight. Both were covered in blood, one alpha now missing his eye and the other trying to rip his opponents throat out of his neck with his teeth. Wally had his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them close to his chest as he watched the massively violent exchange.

Nigel reached over the couch, grabbed the forgotten channel changer and muted the volume before switching it to a happier channel that was extremely too young for anyone present. Wally sluggishly unfolded himself from where he sat and turned to look at him. It was clear from his dazed silver eyes, that his omega didn’t immediately register who had come to visit him. 

Wally’s passiveness immediately turned a little hostile, but it couldn’t erase the trace amounts of slick in the air. His omega side had been responding to the violence, even if he didn’t mentally think he liked the alpha social structure. “What are you doing here? I don’t want visitors. You can go home.”

He was dressed in a sky-blue romper and since it didn’t come from the hospital, the material was a little thicker. However; it wasn’t thick enough to hide the fact that Wally currently hadn’t bound his small breasts. His nipples were hard and pointed, peaking the material over his very small breast mounds. The fabric at his pelvis was raised from his semi-hard, tiny omega cock. His hitter didn’t seem self-aware about any of this though. 

“Kuki organized a crafting party and wanted me to deliver all the get-well cards.” Abby dropped the bundle of cards onto the coffee table before taking a seat on the chair that was angled to face the couch. 

Wally acknowledged it for a second then frowned. “Great, that’s exactly what I wanted, for the entire school to know my situation.”

“People were going to know anyways, Wally, you’re wearing omega issued attire and you have a marker bracelet on your wrist.” Nigel took a seat on the chair across from the couch.

Wally grabbed the blanket to the side of him and pulled it protectively over his body and up under his chin. It was the most openly self-conscious thing Wally had ever done in his life. His eyes looked down again, focusing on the bundle of cars. “They want to put me in stupid classes. I refuse. I don’t need school that badly.”

“Omegas don’t go to school Wally. It would be in your best interest to take whatever schooling they’re going to still allow you. Besides that, no more alpha fighting channels for you.” Nigel tested the water on his authority. His eyes drifted to the thin, medical bracelet on Wally’s wrist. The yellow metal engraving marked him as unmated. The thin link chain holding that thin metal plate made Wally’s wrist look delicate.

Wally shrugged. The smallest person on their team fought like an alpha with a thorn in his side. “I met this guy that said I should see how bad it got between two fighting alphas.” 

“You’ve seen alphas fight,” Nigel gently probed. Wally rolled his eyes and plopped back onto the couch. That particular channel showed a lot of idiot stunts, fights, and blunt cruelness. He wondered how many episodes Wally already caught. “Get your shoes on and lets go get something to eat.”

Wally shook his head. “No way. I’m staying right here for the next two weeks.”

Hiding wasn’t Wally’s style. Nigel wanted to comment, but bit back that desire. New approach. “Okay. I’ll be back later with dinner and a couple of movies.”

“What? No. This is not an invitation, Nigel,” Wally growled. His little inner-alpha was back, but the aggression was hardly there in his romper and blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked small, a chihuahua growling from under the bed. 

Nigel stood and stretched, catching Wally quickly turning away as pink colored his cheeks. He was thinking about their last couple of days together, but truthfully, Nigel wondered how much of a memory Wally retained in his heat fever. “Right. See you later.”

“I’m serious!” Wally called after them as they walked out the door.

“You’re going to torture him? That’s your great plan in seducing him?” Abby chided.

“It’s not torture. Did you see how his eyes dilated the second he caught my scent. His omega has already accepted me. He just has to get that through his thick skull.”

 

oOo

 

Nigel knew one truth. 

He couldn’t be close to Wally without relieving a little pressure first. His alpha mind circled the same runway; bite, mate, breed. He could feel the thoughts in physical form, pacing like something wild. He needed Wally to be his. The little omega’s determination to stay unclaimed left him agitated and unnerved. Technically, Wally wouldn’t be under his full protection until the omega wielded his claim mark.

He turned the shower on and palmed his growing hardness. He was hyper aware of his shaft and the semi-inflated knot. Wally’s scent was already gone, showered a few times now, since he last saw his little omega. God, he wanted to slip his knot back into him, to feel Wally’s muscle tighten around his knot, binding them together. He wanted to feel his hitter shiver with continuous orgasms. He wanted to come-mark what was his.

He moaned with the memory. His shaft was heavy and thick in his fist. He used his other hand to reach down and pull at his heavy sac. He wanted to breed. He wanted to fill Wally with his seed. 

He slid into the shower, finding comfort in the hot water. Wally’s heat had left his skin so hot like an internal furnace. The hot water didn’t compare. 

He started at his base, making the strokes long and light, teasing his girth. His breath hitched. He wanted to smell Wally. It wouldn’t be too difficult grabbing something of his. It wasn’t like Wally was terribly organized or very tidy. He could easily snag a pair of his boxers or even his pajamas. 

He licked the water off his lips as he leaned against the wall, letting the water spray his stomach and hard shaft. He couldn’t stop picturing Wally with his long legs spread open. He looked like a little porcelain doll, so delicate and eyes glassy with need. The thing was, he’d always loved Wally, if he was going to be honest with himself.

He was so close. So hungry for what his body wanted. His thoughts shifted to something a little more primal, a little more animalistic…. Something that he witnessed hours earlier that Wally was the most afraid of, a feral alpha. 

But he was alone. He was allowed those darker, feral thoughts. 

Fighting another alpha with Wally in full heat. He could practically taste the copper blood in his imagination. He could feel the sweat on his body even with the water keeping him cool and clean. His brain was in full force imagining the most violent of situations, alpha against alpha, for the best prize in the world, his best friend. Wally would be scared. 

This would scare any good little omega. They trembled when they watched two alphas fighting for their heat. 

It was so primal to fight. To kill. To win the golden prize.

He was so close now, thinking of Wally needing to be saved, specifically needing him to win this fight. Nigel’s teeth clenched tight. His desire tightened in his stomach, pushing up, ready to breed as his knot swelled so large that it forced his fist to open in order to accommodate it. The release was fantastic and it managed to pacify the part of him that was ready to take full control of Wally’s fate. 

Wally was his. 

No doubt about it.

 

oOo

 

Nigel walked into the room, grateful that Joey didn’t follow. He really needed the alone time to continue bonding with his omega. Wally was laying on the couch, the blanket was on the ground. He wore a cute little blue omega romper that barely covered his thighs. His long legs were stretched across the couch, taking up space so no one could sit. He laid on his stomach, his hands up under his chin. 

He felt the strong gravitational pull to reach out and touch Wally’s soft, blond hair. He wanted to comfort his little omega, but instead he took a seat on the chair to the side of the couch. Wally was barely awake, watching cartoons on the screen. It was better than the alpha-extreme channels. The fabric on his clothes were thin, allowing him a chance to see the curve of his beautiful rump. He wanted to stick his face between Wally muscular cheeks and eat him out.

It took Wally a second to realize his houseguest wasn’t family. He jerked down, swept the blanket up and pulled it over his body. It was utterly adorable and completely naïve of Wally to think that’s all it took to hide his little body from his alpha. His eyes burned with anger and distrust. “I told you not to come back.”

Nigel sat the movies and food on the table. “You didn’t mean it. Besides, I’m just here to get your mind off a few things.”

“We’re not discussing it,” Wally growled. He was tense, ready to spring, but towards the threat or away, it was hard to tell. Wally didn’t exactly run from things, but would he be stubborn enough to attack his alpha? 

“We’re not discussing anything,” Nigel agreed, pulling the food from the bag to spread out on the coffee table. He pushed Wally’s food closer to him, but his hitter sat there, glaring at him as if he was feeding him poison. He knew this would be a challenge. Knew that his hitter would start looking at him like he did the people they went up against. 

Once the food was laid out, he moved to the television and slid the disk into the player. He hoped the action movie changed Wally’s mood, because it was the quickest way to warm that frosty wall of defense. The video started, the lighting was good, and when he turned around, Wally was shoving fries into his mouth. Hopefully his hitter appreciated the grease. Most alphas didn’t let their omegas eat things like this. Grease wasn’t good on their fragile stomachs.

A moment like this should ensure stability. It should remind Wally of their childhood. Like nothing had changed between them. 

The tension in Wally’s shoulders subsided. He started talking to the television, yelling at the hero. Once every couple of minutes, he’d even turn to add his comment to the only other pair of ears that would listen. The blanket drooped off his shoulders and though the air wasn’t cold, his nipples were hard and poking at the fabric. Nigel had to pull his eyes off them, but his mind circled the thought of having them in his mouth. He found himself daydreaming about the weight of each nipple and how it would feel as he rolled his tongue over them and pressed them up against the roof of his mouth.

He even thought about children.

About Wally’s breasts swelling with milk.

Thought about something that wasn’t completely taboo, though only hardcore traditionalists ever thought about sucking on their lactating partners.

He thought about it.

Thought about it hard.

Wally slammed his hands on the table. “Well! That’s his bloody mistake, mate! He had the guy! Had him right bloody there! He shouldn’t have waited for backup.”

“You know, sometimes the situation is over a hero’s head. They have to pull back and wait for a better opportunity.” Nigel stated. Wally didn’t even acknowledge the comment, which made the fine hairs on the back of Nigel’s neck prickle. The thought of Wally running into a bad situation…. Because he’s done it before, made him beyond anxious. “You understand, right? You have to wait sometimes.”

“Yeah. Yeah, right.” It was too dismissive. 

The movie ended, and Wally completely abandoned his blanket, sliding down to fit between the couch and the coffee table. He was still small. His body was narrow and could fit into tight spaces. His omega looked through the rest of the titles, finally warming up to the company, or maybe he really didn’t care as long as he had movies to watch. 

“I can’t believe you have a copy of Night Scare Theater! I was never allowed to watch this growing up,” Wally stared at the cover.

“Do you want to watch it?” Nigel asked. His heart fluttered, hopeful, because Wally was a bit of a jump-scare coward and this was his in for inching from his spot on the chair to a space on the couch. 

“My parents aren’t—” He stopped himself and shrugged with a smile. He stood, offering the video to his alpha, wrist up, submissive even if Wally wasn’t aware of his behaviors, a truth Nigel was a hundred percent positive about. “Do it! I might not get another chance to see these until I’m like old.” 

Nigel put it in and turned around. “Hey, do you mind if I sit on the couch, I’m starting to get a cramp in my neck.” 

Wally shrugged. It was the best answer he was going to get. His friend adjusted his blanket but didn’t bring it over his shoulders. Instead, it was more like a nesting omega, making his surroundings a little more cushioned. Nigel watched in silence until Wally stopped fussing, picked up his vanilla-birthday-cake shake and started sucking on the straw. 

Damn. 

Was everything just so damn adorable because he had officially knotted his best friend? There was no dispute that the years helped define that bond. There was a legit imprint, even if Wally was too stubborn to recognize it.

“The movie will be better with the lights off,” Nigel offered.

Wally shrugged. It was his way of saying “yes”. 

Nigel got up, flipped the lights off and settled again on the couch, a few inches closer than before. He glanced over to see if Wally would openly call him out on it. His best friend did nothing of the sort. Instead, Wally remained sucking on the straw, his drink tucked between his hands and his knees pulled up in wait for the scary things to happen. The volume was up so the sound would overwhelm all other senses.

Every scary scene made Wally yelp than laugh. His commentary was cut in half. He was too caught up in what was happening, though the graphic scenes lacked the latest in green-screen graphics or better lightening and effects. Nigel had seen all these reruns a hundred times with Abby and Hoagie. No one insisted they not watch horror movies, so that’s what they did while Hoagie fiddled with old gadgets. 

It was fun watching with Wally. Maybe it was his childlike naivety that left him wide eyed. Maybe it was the way he actually jumped over stupid sounds that held no real significance to the story line. It didn’t matter though. He was far too interested in the show. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to get Wally anywhere near him. His omega wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted nothing to do with their new dynamics. Fourth movie in, Wally was starting to fall asleep. His head was back against the headrest, and his body went lax. Nigel used the moment to scoot closer. When Wally didn’t wake to protest, he repositioned them both; stretched out long ways on the couch with Wally’s head on his chest. 

His best friend’s weight felt good against his body; reassuring. Funny how _he_ wanted the reassurance when Wally was the omega. He should be reassuring his tough little cookie omega, but he doubted Wally would take it. That scared him to an extent. Wally wasn’t one to think twice about consequences. He grabbed that bull by the horn every single time. 

He smoothed Wally’s hair away from his face and his omega sighed. Now that Nigel’s brain wasn’t warped by the smell of Wally’s heat, he could really appreciate what he held. Wally was very small. He’d always noticed it, but now that his best friend had his first heat, everything was at the forefront of Nigel’s mind, like how small his friend’s wrists were; how long and thin his legs were. How very light he was. How his shoulders weren’t broad enough to be a linebacker or even on the football team.

Wally moved his head in his sleep, sliding it down so it rested over Nigel’s heart and this made Nigel smile. God help him. He needed all the strength and patience he could get with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

The front door swung open and Nigel nearly choked on his soda. Wally was wearing a spaghetti strap romper with the spongy, dark blue fabric pulled around his small, but clearly there, chest. The way the romper shorts were cut with a little up tilt made his thighs look long and lean. He lumbered out of the house, but his parents were right behind him with camera in hand.

“Looks like his parents are taking it better than he is,” Kuki pointed out.

“At least they released him from suicide watch much quicker than any of us expected. I heard from a friend of a friend that a deployment team’s hitter went into heat and the next day they found hi—”

“Okay!” Nigel kicked away from where he’d been leaning against the car. He needed the conversation to end, because he’d read up on every case file concerning omegas that had the same mindset as Wally and most cases ended tragically, no matter what treatment methods were used. Because it was hard to retrain the mindset of an omega who hated their gender.

Wally lacked the grace that should accompany such a cute omega in such a delicate little romper attire. He was more muscular than most omegas. His shoulders, arms, torso and legs had the toned, cut curves of an athlete, but he lacked the width an alpha had in their shoulders and chest. His blond hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail; something Wally only did when he was on the field fighting. This meant he planned to be extra aggressive today.

“Let me get a picture, Wally. Just one little picture for the family photo!” Mrs. Beatles begged as she followed down the walkway. 

Nigel caught Wally’s shoulder, spinning him around. The group fell right into a picture-perfect pose, though the omega’s shoulders bunched in annoyance. The picture was quick, and Mrs. Beatles gave him the thumbs-up. He doubted Wally even had a second to think about the situation before the group disbanded and Nigel threw the back door open for his omega. 

Even with his omega within reaching distance, Nigel wanted nothing more than to throw his keys at Hoagie and take up the backseat with him. That would make Wally suspicious though. There’d only been a handful of reasons Nigel didn’t drive; one being if he was injured too badly and the other reasons varied around who they were chasing. Hoagie was a great high-speed driver. So was Kuki.

Once the car was in motion and they pulled away from the house, Wally unzipped his bag and started pulling out the clothes he wore before his presentation had been fully announced; jeans, plan shirt, his hoodie. “Can you stop at our headquarters?”

“What’s on your agenda?” Abby cut to the punch before Nigel could open his mouth.

It was better this way. He had to be cautious on how he reacted around Wally. He couldn’t show his hand too soon or the omega would make the bonding process far more difficult than it already was. This wasn’t the first time an alpha jumped through hoops, but no one at the mission or at school would ever believe Nigel was the type to hoop jump for an omega. 

Though Wally really was worth it. Boy was he worth all the fiery hoops it took to have a successful bond and mating.

“You don’t expect me to go to school like this! People will talk.” There was a hint of distress in his tone. 

“You can’t fight the system, man. The school already knows. The government covers all their grounds when it comes to omega business. They’ll just put you in a school issued romper which would be worse because those rompers actually say OMEGA on the back.” Hoagie jumped in.

Wally settled back between Kuki and Hoagie, arms folded and chin down. Thinking; no doubt. The kid was always thinking, even when the process appeared totally simplistic in application, the kid had some wildly accurate conclusions. He sighed, and since the radio wasn’t on, that sound cut straight to Nigel’s heart. Wally would be happy. He’d see to it, but they’d go through some rough spots during the taming process. 

Nigel kept glancing in the rearview mirror, realizing too late that despite his determination not to grow obsessed with Wally, he couldn’t help it. The omega was now looking at papers in his hand. 

“Hey?” His accent elevated with his interest. “These are all Advance Placement classes…. Wait, Nigel, don’t you have AP Math from eight to nine with Mr. Ringer?”

“Right.” This time, Nigel kept his full attention on the road, but he could feel the prickled heat of speculation on the back of his head. 

The paper rustled. “Don’t you have AP English from nine to ten with Ms. Lensing? She’s like the hottest teacher at that school!”

“That is correct.” No reason to fake surprise. He was, after all, Wally’s alpha and anything he said would be respected by the government, especially classes. Wally wasn’t required to pass any of them, but since the bonding wasn’t a completed process, he could request the omega be with him at all times in case his hitter had a few heat waves.

Abby chuckled in the passenger front seat, throwing Nigel an amused glance with her brow raised. “Imagine that.”

“Nigel? I think all our classes are the same.” Still, his tone was unsettlingly calm and thoughtful. 

“Do you understand what’s going on?” Nigel finally asked; proud he kept the possessiveness from his tone. In all honesty, he had to keep Wally with him always. He didn’t trust the omega to follow the new rules set before him.

Any minute now, the omega would figure it out and he prayed his hitter didn’t try to leap out of their car. He wasn’t sure his instinct to chase Wally wouldn’t lead into an unscheduled rut. God, just smelling Wally gave him a semi-chub. Luckily his clothing wasn’t snug. 

Wally screamed, clearly excitement. “All right! They finally recognize my brilliance! I’ve waited for this moment for years.” 

“For years,” Abby repeated. Her glance spoke volumes. This was almost lying to Wally…. Almost. 

His excitement deflated when they parked. He stayed in the car, staring out at the lot looking almost lost. “Get our homework, will you Nigel?”

“You’re going to get dehydrated if you sit in the car and there’s nothing to do for eight hours.” Nigel toyed with the idea of having to reach in and throw his hitter over his shoulder. The dominant act would illuminate his ownership of the omega, but until he fully claimed his hitter, their greater threats wouldn’t care about intentions. 

Wally scooted to the door and peered out then frowned and dramatically slumped back into the seat. The right spaghetti strap of his romper slid down the lean arc of his shoulder. It barely exposed the small, top curve of his right breast. Nigel wanted nothing more than to reach out and fondle those breasts…. To feel the weight of his hitter’s small globes in the palms of his hands. Despite not getting to see him nude for longer than a quick glance, Nigel knew what was hidden by that thin fabric, by the way Wally’s thick nipples pressed against the clothing.

“I’m surprised the drama club didn’t want him,” Abby hissed under her breathe as the five-minute warning bell rang. 

“Get out of the car, Wally.” Nigel tried to remain patient. Wally only growled. “Wrong answer, kid.”

Nigel reached in and caught Wally off-guard, yanking him out of his reclined position. Wally was so stunned that he didn’t even fight when Nigel hauled him over his shoulder and gave that round, athletic ass a couple warning slaps. Wally’s fingers dug into the back of his skin, balling Nigel’s shirt as he tried to form a sense of balance. 

“Nigel! Come on! Seriously!” Wally growled. He didn’t kick. Survival instincts in his omega brain might have warned him against it… or maybe he knew better than to go against his superior. 

Either way, Wally only wiggled and raged until they got into the building, then he went utterly still. The tension in his petite body was immeasurable. Nigel loosened his hold on Wally, letting him slide down the length of his own body as he placed his omega down. He couldn’t believe how much smaller his hitter looked compared to the rest of the students.

More vulnerable and damn was it clear Wally might have felt this way too, because he held onto Nigel a second longer than even Nigel had thought his strongly opinionated omega would. He wanted to wrap his arms around his hitter and promise to protect him, but Wally wasn’t ready to accept this offer from an alpha.

“Your backpack.” Abby held a bag on his hand.

The second Wally pulled his backpack on and squared his shoulders, he was ready to go. In fact, he started walking, which left Nigel to follow. It wasn’t a bad view. At least he could watch his omega’s rump and long legs; legs that he would do anything to part open and take the prize. 

They got to the class and Nigel took his seat, catching Wally when he realized his hitter was going to sit somewhere towards the back. “What are you doing? There’s an empty desk right here.”

Wally looked at the desk next to him and laughed. “Yeah right. I never sit this close to the front. It makes it difficult to read comic books without getting caught.”

At least he was reading, though this was getting frustrating. “Wally, just sit down, right here.”

Wally rolled his eyes and took the seat, dropping his things. He setup his shop, comic book tucked into his academic book, and opened his notebook to an unfinished doodle. 

Yeah. What was he worried about? Wally wasn’t going to look for patterns. His hitter honestly trusted his grades got him here. 

 

oOo 

 

The football team threw approving glances in Wally’s direction. Even the Teen-Ninjas suddenly had Wally on their radar. What alpha wouldn’t notice an unbonded omega especially one as naïve and undomesticated as his hitter? To Nigel’s surprise, no competitive alpha approached them. Not yet anyway.

The day pressed on and Wally went back to being unobservant and narrowly focused on minimal tasks, like lunch. The conversation even fell into familiar territory; sports, dirt bike races, wrestling, MMA cage fights, video games, food and the next mission. The only thing Wally hadn’t mentioned, all day, was that his last scheduled class was Omega Basics.

“You don’t have to walk me to this stupid class.” Wally pulled his backpack straps higher up his shoulders and glanced down the hall. This being an after-school program meant the hallways were vacant. “It’s not like I’m going to get lost.”

Getting lost was the least possible notion circling his thoughts.

He didn’t trust Wally to do as instructed. His hitter had many complementary traits. Obeying orders wasn’t always one of them. He silently begged for Wally to give him a reason to cross the line from mission leader to dominating alpha. Wally’s eyes narrowed. 

Maybe he was conscious of the subtle shift after all.

Nigel didn’t answer as he continued alongside Wally. They turned the corner to a portion of the building that threw him back to his elementary days. This was the home economics section, reserved for students interested in being future teachers. It also had a small daycare for the offspring of omegas who still accompanied their alphas to class. Most students had at least one semester in this portion of campus to learn how to adult. 

Wally grew visibly anxious as he stopped in front of a door with block letters stating Omega Basics. “This is stupid! I’m practically a trained hitman.”

“Do you know the full profession of a hitman?” Nigel asked. He fisted his hands to keep from touching his hitter. They’d been friends forever. He carried this torch since junior high, but now that he actually had a bond with Wally, he could barely contain his constant desire to hold him. 

Wally huffed. “I know what a hitman is. I’m going to be a Ranger in the army, eventually, when they see how awesome I am.”

His best friend yanked the door open. There wasn’t time to get a look at the occupied class before Wally slammed the door shut on the inquisitive faces that stared up at them from the mat floor. The omega was in motion, already turning back the way they came. 

Nigel shot his hand out, catching Wally around the waist. God, it felt good to touch him. That’s all he wanted to do since this morning when he threw his omega over his shoulder and got stuck smelling him on his clothes. It’d been his own private hell and he couldn’t risk the time it took to get his rocks off. He wanted the whole ordeal, expanded knot and all, but he couldn’t leave Wally unguarded.

“Calm down, babe,” Nigel said. It hadn’t meant to say babe. It came right out, but it didn’t matter. His little omega wasn’t really listening. 

“No! The answer is no. I’m not doing this! It’s the lamest directive ever! I might as well dress like a dog and bark at you until you understand that Timmy fell in a bloody well. Ain’t doing it!” Wally didn’t immediately go still until Nigel adjusted his hold on his best friend, pulling him up against the length of his body.

“There is no viable option outside this directive, Wally. The state requires this class. It’s the only way you can get out of being immediately bonded.” Appeal to his ego, right? 

Wally chewed his lower lip, his eyes focusing on Nigel’s chest. It’d be too presumptuous to think his omega was sexually interested. Instead, coming from his hitter’s point of view, Wally was probably weighing his options and wondering how far he could press this issue. “Fine. But if they want to hug, I’m out of there.”

Nigel reached around his hitter and pushed the door open. The room reminded him of kindergarten. There were at least twelve omegas in their little omega rompers sitting on the padded floor with pillows. There were posters for everything; some with encouraging quotes and many were instructional. Orchestra music played from a radio in the corner; soft and feathery, just a background noise added to another machine that softly rumbled with the sound of rain and thunder. The room had the very soft undertone of lavender pumped into the air, fresh lavender from an actual oil and not a candle wax. 

“This is disturbing. It’s like looking into the soulless eyes of a mannequin,” Wally mumbled. His hitter used his bodyweight to counter Nigel’s attempt at pushing him closer to the circle. 

Ms. Ashworth, the teacher Nigel met with a week prior, remained on the floor with the omegas, smiling up at them. “Wally. So good of you to join us this hour. You’ll find that it’s very peaceful here.”

Wally huffed. “I’ve been on the football field. I don’t need peaceful.”

Nigel leaned close enough to whisper in his hitter ear. It also gave him a chance to inhale Wally’s scent. “Get this class over with and after this, I’ll give you unrestricted video gaming at my house.”

He could imagine Wally rolled his eyes at the stipulation, but his hitter obediently went to the mat. God, Nigel was grateful for all his training. If he was a lesser alpha, he would have knotted his hitter at least four times today, already.

 

oOo

 

It had been too long of a day. Wally’s commentary started the second they left the omega class and didn’t lighten for a second. His hitter fell right in front of the gaming system in Nigel’s room and continued his thoughts on everything. It was like old times. It made concentrating on homework difficult. It made dinner a chore. 

The whole time; however, Wally wasn’t aware of the changes within himself once he was fully immersed in his alpha’s heavily scented domain. His dilated pupils eclipsed the gray in his irises. He talked a little slower too, like he had too much to drink despite the only thing he was currently working on was a newly opened can of Sprite. The tension in his body eased so much, that he didn’t even adjust the spaghetti straps on his romper when they slid off his shoulders.

Now would be the time to kiss his shoulders and tug down the spongy fabric that concealed his beautiful breasts. Nigel closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He couldn’t deny how hard he was. He kept glancing over at Wally, slumped with his back against the bedframe, completely entranced with the game he played. It’d be too easy to slip down by his side, raise his chin up and kiss his full lips.

“We really should address the new case files.” Wally stated, never taking his eyes off the game.

Nigel inwardly sighed. He really needed to get a grip. “What case files?”

“The one Kuki and Hoagie were talking about. The thing involving the Teen Ninjas. They’re going to be at Ryan’s midnight pool party bash. Ryan’s dad is an engineer that works for NASA so you know he’s got his hands on some pretty cool gadgets.” It was strangely profound how Wally always just knew things, they purposely tried to keep from him. Wally huffed to himself and shook his head. “I’m surprised Hoagie isn’t chomping at the bit for this one. 

“None of those details were given to us,” Nigel said. 

Wally yawned, paused his game and stood to stretch. His little romper pulled higher up on his legs, showing the fine curves of his refined muscle. “I should probably get home.” 

Nigel nudged his chin at the bed. “Lay down. I’ll wake you when I’m done here.”

Wally didn’t argue. He took his trusting little omega ass straight to the bed and fell unceremoniously into the pillows. Nigel turned back to his work, speeding along to make up for what he couldn’t get done earlier. It was extremely late by the time his homework was done. He glanced at the clock, then at Wally. His hitter looked too good in his bed. Way too good.

Nigel’s cock immediately hardened. He reached down, palming his hardness which only made his veins pulse with blood. His was raunchy and utterly deplorable, kneading his hardness while his best friend slept in his bed, unaware. Wally laid on his side, back turned to him. 

This was wrong. That’s the only thing his brain focused on, even as he popped open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. God this was so wrong.

But as a somewhat bonded alpha, he really needed this. He needed his omega more than anything and that desire was hardly easy to quench when the omega in question was his best friend sleeping in his bed, under his protection. Wally didn’t realize that though. The little hitter didn’t grasp the dynamics at play, that he was now the one that needed to be protected and that by accepting Nigel’s protection in his alpha domain, he was submitting ever so slightly to his omega side.

His fingers barely wrapped around his shaft. The skin was hot in his hands and his veins made everything far more sensitive. He tried to keep a strong handle on his breathing; tried to keep it quiet.

Wally was a silent sleeper. He didn’t stir, and he didn’t make a sound. His breathing barely moved his body. He remained a fairly contained sleeper, keeping his legs closed and arms up against his chest. The back of his romper was low, showing the top portion of his shoulder blades. Nigel bet there wasn’t an omega alive outside their organization that had a back this defined with lean muscle. Wally wasn’t bulking, but he pulled his weight and more.

Nigel continued his slow strokes, playing more than truly wanting to get off. He felt strangely invigorated, but he couldn’t drag it any farther without coming. So instead, he shimmed out of his shirt and jeans. A good couple inches of his cock head poked out from the elastic band on his boxers. 

He crawled into bed at an angle, so he could sniff at the junction between Wally’s tightly pressed legs. His hitter didn’t have any heat pheromones ebbing from his body, but he did still have the sweet omega scent that marked him viable for breeding. He was tempted to push his fingers underneath the gently raised fabric of those shorts and touch along the curve of Wally’s ass checks. He wanted to touch his omega outside his heat. 

He fought the desire and laid down next to his best friend. His raging boner didn’t go away. In fact, it was the driving impulse that had him leaning in to sniff his omega’s neck. Wally hummed with contentment, possibly feeling the nearness of his omega. 

Nigel laid his head down on the pillow and tried to ignore his fantasies in lieu of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel woke when he felt the bed rattle. In his sleep haze, he wasn’t quick enough to reach out and grab Wally, but the smell of anxiety hung heavy in the air. Instincts alone made him instantly alert. He jerked out of bed and slid into the dark hallway. Wally was quick. And extremely quiet. Teen-Ninja quiet. 

He shook the thought as he went after his best friend. He caught Wally around his narrow waist. His hitter’s body still radiated the warmth from sleep. He pushed him against the wall, expecting Wally to fight him, but his friend kept his eyes level with Nigel’s shoulder.

“Wally, slow down. Where are you rushing off too?” His voice was husky with disuse.

Wally shook his head. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“What?” Nigel tried to wrap his head around what his best friend _wasn’t_ properly communicating. The stress scent had been the first thing he smelled, it was strong and overpowering, but the hallway was breezy and despite Wally’s stress, he could also smell the fairly small quantity of slick. This perked his attention. 

“My parents are going to be worried. And what if someone at school talks about this?” He was prattling, very carefully trying to avoid eye contact. 

Nigel cupped the back of Wally’s head and directed his nose into the curve of his neck. His hitter was a lot of things, but long-term naivety wasn’t his thing. He’d catch on. Until then, he enjoyed the moment Wally went limp against him. His omega even allowed the close body contact. It fulfilled his desire to rub against Wally while he was hard. And not to his surprise, his little omega was sporting an equal interest too.

“Nigel.” Wally started to wiggle.

Before his omega could protest, Nigel lifted him, bridal style and carried him back to his room. Wally buried his face against his neck again. His body heat melted every stronghold Nigel had on his ironclad discipline.

“Nigel,” Wally tried again, when he put the omega in bed and crawled in next to him, wrapping them both with the blanket. It wouldn’t keep the omega still, if he really wanted to run. “This is getting ridiculous right?”

“No,” Nigel said, cupping Wally’s face and pulling his omega to sleep with his head on his shoulder. 

Once he got Wally settled, limbs wrapped around him, he took in Wally’s scent. If he could drown in this scent, he would. And damn, Wally was cute. His blond hair framed his face. He looked pale in the moonlight coming in through the curtains. Nigel wanted nothing more than to protect his omega. They were both in the wrong business.

He didn’t think he’d fall asleep, but he woke again to his alarm clock. Wally remained fast asleep curled up against him. He shut the alarm off and nudged his hitter. “Come on.”

“Not going to school.” Wally grunted against Nigel’s bare chest. His omega was pressed against him, making the heat nearly intolerable.

Nigel reached around, touching Wally’s lower back. His elevated temperature radiated through his romper, but it wasn’t heat related. His omega wiggled to let Nigel know he didn’t like being caressed. That would take some training.

“Don’t make me drag you to the shower. I’ll turn the water on cold and let you tough it out.” Nigel teased as he slid out of bed. 

Wally threw the covers over his head. “Try it and see what you get.”

Nigel rolled his eyes and tried to pull the covers off Wally, but the hitter had a sturdy grip. He adjusted his body weight on the bed and yanked hard enough to displace his morning obstacle. The smell of slick filled the space between them. Wally instantly pulled his legs to his chest, hands on either side of him, flat on the bed, ready to lunge. 

Yeah, he knew this aggression well.

An overwhelmed Wally made for a very dangerous opponent. His gray eyes darkened with hostility.

“I not going to school!” Wally hissed. The pink in his cheeks brightened.

It only took a second to realize what the real problem was, because Nigel was suffering from it too, morning wood. “This is a normal part of our life. You’d know this if you went to your second gender studies.”

Wally sighed and looked upward, already irritated with the conversation. “I’m still not going to school. I’m not doing this again. I did it yesterday. I’m done.”

Nigel moved in closer, barely touching Wally’s hand. His friend jerked back like he’d been bit. “Just take care of it and you’ll be fine.”

Wally’s face grew pinker. “It doesn’t just go away. Okay! It’s… it’s been like this since the hospital. It’s just, I hate this body I’m stuck in.”

His hitter’s broken tone, tore at his heart. He moved forward, more assertive, catching Wally’s face between his hands and forcing their gaze to meet. “I can help you, if you trust me.”

Wally shook him off. “Trust you with what? Every time you say, _trust me_ I found myself in a much deeper hole.”

If he only knew how deep that hole went.

Nigel took his place on the bed, hoping his prone position would bring Wally a sense of ease. It was hard to gauge his hitter’s reaction on anything when he was in such a heightened sense of self. “Trust me.”

Wally stared at him like he crawled out of the sewer, but finally relented as he crawled back into an equally prone position. Nigel wanted to lean in and kiss Wally’s red, bitten lips. His little omega couldn’t help but be handsome in all facets of his life. Nigel reached his hand down against the inside of his hitter’s inner thigh and drew his fingertips up to the snaps on the inside of his romper. 

His omega’s breath hitched when he pulled the romper snaps open. “Nigel, what… what are we doing?”

“Trust me,” he whispered against Wally’s forehead. His hitter’s skin was so hot and the fabric was wet where his slick came through. Wally’s scent dominated his senses, drawing him so deeply in that he felt his shaft strain against the fabric of his night pants. 

He drew his fingers over Wally’s inner thighs, smearing the slick that coated his skin. Wally’s cheeks turned bright pink and he squeezed his eyes shut. Nigel knew, without a doubt, that if he leaned in now to kiss his hitter, the little omega might actually kiss back, but there would be wrath to pay later. 

“I’m going to enter you, okay. Just one finger at a time until you’re comfortable.” Nigel said, leaning in closer to smell his omega.

Wally nodded and kept his eyes tightly shut. His long lashes were beautiful against the crest of his cheekbones. To Nigel’s surprise, Wally opened his hips barely a fraction, but the gesture was there. Nigel pressed his lips against Wally’s shoulder, determined to suck on his flesh in lieu of biting him. Wally sighed, his body going softy as he drifted into the mattress and drew his legs up and open in a butterfly type pose. 

There was a God! 

And that grace was shining on him. 

Wally was utterly compliant and open to him. Everything in his head said this was crazy, that he was playing too many cards at once, but he slid down between Wally’s hips and licked the heady slick from his inner thighs. The sex starved pheromones Wally’s body released, left him hazed. He was utterly wrecked by his omega.

His hitter gasped and tried to push at his shoulders. “Nigel, what are you doing!”

“It’s okay, Wally. Just relax. I’m going to fix your problem.” He said between licks, collecting Wally’s desire on his tongue. It drove him mad how much he craved his best friend.

Wally didn’t immediately relax, and his tension grew worse when Nigel wrapped his fingers around his omega’s much smaller shaft. When his omega bowed his back in response to his pleasure, Nigel took the opportunity to push one finger into Wally. 

“Nigel!” Wally cried, pushing down against his finger. His small balls brushed against hand.

This was utterly filthy and if he had a third hand, he’d be rutting into it. He absolutely believed he was being punished, because if he tried to take Wally, the omega would be hell to deal with. He wasn’t ready for another knotting yet. 

He was mesmerized by the hot slick that drooled between his knuckles as he worked Wally open and added another finger. Muscles clutch at his fingers; muscles that would do much better with a knot to milk every last drop of semen from.

God, his shaft couldn’t get any harder. He kept playing at Wally until his omega’s breath started to quicken. It was time to bring this home. Thankfully, his naïve, inexperienced friend didn’t last long. The orgasm hit and his body rocked with his desire, spilling his little omega scent all over his exposed stomach and the romper that they hadn’t bothered to take off. 

He held Wally until his omega came down enough to regroup and realize he was being hugged. His hitter instantly sat upright and a second later, rolled off the bed. The bathroom door slammed shut and the shower started. Nigel raised his fingers to his mouth, licking slick from one and sperm from the other. It was delicious.

His mobile dinged, killing his reprieve. He opened the attachment and scanned over the list of names. The text that followed; _approved alphas being interviewed with intention to claim Wallabee Beetles._

Nigel’s stomach twisted. His name wasn’t on the list. He called his handler and didn’t wait for preliminary politeness. “I have this handled. He’s staying with me.”

“There is a lot banking on your future success and it doesn’t include an omega. I’m sorry Nigel, but the higher ups won’t change their minds,” Prudence stated. The sound of typing echoed in the background minimizing the importance of the conversation. 

“It’s not for them to decide. This is Wally’s life. You can’t pawn him off on strangers,” Nigel growled. He clutched the phone so hard, his fingers ached.

There was a long pause. “This is the big leagues, Uno. You have a sure slot straight into the CIA and they don’t take mated alphas. I’m sorry, but the organization has you on their list and are invested in your success. Wally is only a distraction.”

“I didn’t realize the organization wanted my balls so badly,” Nigel hissed. 

The constant typing paused. “Don’t throw your life away for a bitch. It’s not worth it.”

“Then you don’t know Wallabee Beetles.” Nigel disconnected the call right as the shower turned off. 

Wally was staring at his phone, laughing. He looked up at Nigel, flashing a smile that was utterly innocent. “I love bird videos.”

took the steps two at a time. His omega in question was at the kitchen bar with the food in front of him. He was woofing it down like a starving athlete and flipping through things on his phone. 

He looked up at Nigel, laughing. “I love bird videos.”

Yep. Wally was 100% worth the trouble that was coming.

 

oOo

 

Nigel kept a close eye on Wally sitting at their usual table with Lizzie. She never served with any of their affiliated organizations, so she hardly qualified as a line of defense. Still, she kept Wally preoccupied the best she could. Wally still glanced in their direction, looking hurt and annoyed.

Abby sank into the chair beside him with her mobile in hand and the forwarded attachment open. “These are all B list agents. They’re good, but they aren’t recruitment material. They’ll be out of the game the day they graduate high school. Maybe a few will move on to college and from there, who knows.”

Nigel hissed. His possessiveness kicked in. “I’ll be damned if they take him.”

“It’s the CIA man. What in the world can you do to stop them?” Hoagie asked. He shoved a fry in his mouth. 

“You need to tell him. Wally is capable of causing a great deal of damage on his own. At least if he knows what’s coming, it won’t catch him off guard,” Abby said.

“When is Wally not ready for a fight?” Kuki stated. There was a small chuckle from the group, nervous mostly.

Nigel scanned the cafeteria for the fourth time, taking note where every alpha high school student resided to eat. He greatly disliked how many of those alphas took notice of Wally in his little sun yellow romper. The spaghetti straps had a ruffle to them, which actually managed to give Wally’s defined shoulders a more feminine appearance. Right as his hitter’s shoulders would bunch with uneasiness, he’d glance over at them and the tension would release, he’d laugh over something Lizzie said and return his attention to her. 

“You’re both idiots,” Abby said, shoving her hamburger into her mouth. “It’s obvious you both want that connection.”

“I’m not denying my interest in it,” Nigel objected. He wouldn’t suffer a constant boner and semi-hard knot if he thought getting off would be worth the effort, but his body wanted Wally. He craved his best friend in every which way.

Abby threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, but you’re dragging your feet, captain, and you aren’t one to drag your feet on anything.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him after his last class and let him decide if he wants to be mated.” Nigel wasn’t looking forward to this. Wally absolutely didn’t want to be an omega or deal with any omega business.

 

oOo

 

Wally felt more than slightly rejected by his team. Nigel had sent him away to clearly discuss something important, probably something to do with the party this weekend and the Teen-Ninja assignment. Nothing in the world could make him more grumpy than this…

Well, accept for the fact that he acted like a _bitch in heat_ this morning, opening his legs like he needed—

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

He acted like he needed Nigel. His leader probably thought he was the biggest baby in the world and now he was reduced to sitting at the baby table with Lizzie and, God, he couldn’t even remember the name of Lizzie’s other beta friend. She wore thick glasses like Lizzie and was voluptuous. They could be twins. 

Nigel dated betas. He was probably the only alpha in the world who dated betas. Maybe it was safer.

Maybe he should think about dating betas.

Lizzie pushed a cupcake to him. “You look like you’re having a bad day.”

Right! 

He inwardly sighed, taking the cupcake, because he was so sick of people telling him what omegas couldn’t do. Eating a cupcake instead of lunch, sounded like one of those things. “It’s starting to suck. At least things still feel a little normal with Nigel.”

Except this morning! How normal was it for a guy to have his best friend’s fingers inside him? How common was it for that said guy to get off from it? 

God! He was pathetic and now he was stuck at a stupid beta table.

She hummed in agreement tossing her braids over her stout shoulders. Her round glasses accented her hazel eyes. “Yeah. I think he really likes you.”

Wally laughed and glanced over to where his team held their meeting. This wasn’t the first time he’d been pushed out of a meeting, but usually it was in the guise of a lookout. He wasn’t told to do anything but stay out of trouble. “Yeah? Well, he doesn’t have a horse in this race.”

“What do you mean?” She stopped eating. Her concern felt contrived. 

He continued to peel the wrapper off the cupcake and bite into it. The sweetness was excellent. “I mean, he’s not trying to court me.”

“Duh! He doesn’t have to contest. That was a done deal the day you went into the hospital.” She rolled her eyes and stabbed her potato mush with her fork. 

“What… what was a done deal?” Wally said. His stomach tightened as he glanced over at his lead. Nigel was watching him and it didn’t feel like the type of leader eyeing his hitter to make sure he followed directions. This felt a little possessive. 

“He’s the only horse in that race, Wally dear. Your parents asked him to sign the paperwork as your alpha.” She blinked at him, all-too-knowingly. A smile curled the side of her lips. 

He choked on the cupcake. “Our friendship isn’t like that. I’d know if he signed paperwork to be my alpha.”

Except, they did take that stupid omega class together. They ended up at Nigel’s house. Nigel asked him to sleep over. His leader stopped him from leaving and then this morning—

She raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You see it now?”

“He’s… he’s my captain, my leader. We’re… we’re just friends.” They’d known each other forever. Wally sat the cupcake down. He felt sick. And worst of all, extremely nervous.

She leaned across the table. “Wally, ask your parents for your omega forms. He’s the only name on the documents now.”

Wally’s world started to spin. “No. Why… why wouldn’t he tell me? Why wouldn’t anyone on the team say something this big? My wouldn’t my parents? Why wouldn’t Joey?”

“He’s making his point, and he’s doing a damn good job of it. You’re already eating out of his hand like the _cute_ little omega he wants you to be.” She shook her head with disgust. “Seriously. Everyone at the school can see that you belong to him and you actually want it.”

“But I don’t want it!” His voice raised with alarm. He couldn’t help it.

“Don’t be an idiot, Wally. Every freaking omega here would want to be in your shoes, not to mention a load of betas and I suspect those alphas over there.” She nodded her chin to a group behind Wally. 

Wally instantly stood. At the edge of his eye, he saw Nigel in motion, but Wally was determined to get out of the cafeteria without his babysitter. He could feel Nigel behind him, but he didn’t glance back. He kept running, not sure where he was heading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more Wally stories cooking, but I'm not sure how popular Wally is in the KND realm. He's my favorite subject. What are your opinions on the matter? This includes; one omega-Wally story and one trained assassin Wally story, both having to do with a very broken and questionable Wally personality. Let me know in the comments below if you like Wally being paired with others. I'm just terribly curious on that front and what draws readers. Learning every day. XOXO

He knew Wally too well. Knew the second he saw that deer-in-headlights look, that Wally was overwhelmed. He’d go so far as to say, even scared. Because, despite the passing years, a few things about Wally remained the same. His reaction to fear was nearly as hostile as his reaction when angry.

Nigel was in action the second he saw the horror in Wally’s face. He wasn’t close though to stop Wally from making it across the cafeteria. A massive number of students managed to block his path. Wally didn’t even glance over his shoulder as he slammed through the door and out of sight. 

“Damnit, Wally!” Nigel surged forward. His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t let his unmarked omega get out of his line of sight, which completely blew the tone of casualness he’d been trying to adhere to. 

He busted through doors, glad no one stood on the other side when the doors slammed against the wall. The hall was clear. Of course, it would be, because Wally was fast; on the field and in action. He was a difficult creature to keep up with even though Nigel did long distant sprint training every other day. But this little game did put things in his favor, because it triggered his hunting instinct. 

He zeroed in on that yearning, careful not to let it take full control of his alpha senses as he raced down the hallway. His raging hunger pressed firmly against the zipper of his jeans. He made it around two more corners before he realized Wally was heading towards the exit at the back of the school. 

Nigel took a short cut and made it to the end of the next hall right as Wally zipped around the corner and right into his arms. The force knocked him on his tail with Wally in his lap. Wally’s eyes went wide the second he felt his alpha’s personal excitement. Nigel didn’t wait a beat for Wally to fully comprehend his situation before wrapping his arms around his best friend. Despite being captured, Wally did try to shove back.

“Heading somewhere?” He tried for humor, rolling them over so Wally now laid flat on the ground, each wrist firmly pinned. The omega’s legs naturally parted, allowing him to sink closer into the fold of his body, but from the startled and breathless way Wally still stared at him, he had no idea he’d even opened himself to his alpha. 

Wally’s tongue nervously darted out, licking his lips. “Ice cream is on sale at the market.”

He smelled so good, like a ripe omega and not fear, which is what he first expected. Either way, his omega’s intense reaction did make him want to comfort Wally the only way an alpha mate could, by knotting. Even without touching himself, he could feel his semi-knot forming against his jeans. 

Nigel laughed. He shouldn’t have expected Wally to admit the issue. His friend liked to avoid emotionally charged conversations as much as he liked to avoid his gender studies. “Must be a really good brand to have you rushing like a bat out of hell.” 

To emphasis the statement, Nigel leaned his pelvis downward against Wally’s. His hitter’s breath hitched, his mouth agape. Nigel took that moment to steal a kiss and then another while Wally remained shell shocked. He liked his hitter in every form, but his submissive side was the most alluring. 

He pulled away, eyes focused on his hitter’s red and kiss swollen lips. “What really has you hightailing it out of here?”

Wally shook his head, still wide eyed and looking confused. His scent hadn’t changed. He was on guard. 

“Come on, Wally. Something spooked you. I haven’t seen you run that fast out of the cafeteria since the lunch lady tried serving liver.” Nigel, without a doubt, knew the answer. He always knew Wally wouldn’t take to the idea of being mated, especially if it wasn’t his choice; a choice that would never come to fruition with the feral omega.

The lunch bell rang and within seconds, the panic was back as Wally wiggled. “Get up, quick before someone sees us.”

“What could they complain about? This is natural.” Nigel pressed his hips down and did a very small grind, mostly so the students who did see, had something to talk about. He could still scent him and warn others off until Wally was properly claimed. 

Wally’s panic turned to anger, and he pushed harder trying to budge Nigel with no effort. Only when a few students catcalled, Nigel got up and offered his hand to Wally, who promptly whacked it away. More laughs emitted from the onlookers. Nigel felt pretty content, considering Wally now smelled like him and he made his hitter look pretty thrashed with little effort. 

“You need to talk with me, kid,” Nigel said, careful to not let his alpha tone bleed through. He kept a firm hand on his hitter’s upper arm, directing him down the hall and towards their advance classes. 

Wally’s stood straighter as he stomped alongside him; alpha walk perfect even in his cute little romper. Piss and vinegar, this one. “Is it true? Are you listed as my alpha?”

Nigel had been expecting this and it was good to finally talk about it, considering he wasn’t going to back down. “I love you, Wally, always have.” 

Wally made a high-pitched whining sound that he immediately strangled. Desperation lingered in every facet of his being. Apparently, the only person glad about this was Nigel. “Does the team know?”

“Yes.” The questions were easy to answer. Unfortunately, his straightforwardness wasn’t scoring him brownie points. 

Wally grew more stressed by the second as he turned on Nigel, teeth bared, though he couldn’t win this fight. Omega instinct must have warned him because he didn’t try. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I was working on getting you used to the notion, so you wouldn’t be surprised during your next heat.” He possessively kept his hand flat on Wally’s lower back as they waded through the swarm of students switching classes. All the personal scents filled the hallway, but he kept readjusting to Wally’s personal scent.

“So you were trying to break me like a wild stallion? You thought I’d eventually just agree to you being my _goddamn_ cowboy? Screw you and your alpha notions, Nigel.” Wally’s remained surprisingly neutral, something the hitter never was when pissed. “I don’t agree with any of this. I’m not going to let you mate me.”

Nigel debated shoving Wally against the locker and truly battling it out. It would be the quickest way to get his hitter to accept his fate. “Wally, you never would have been allowed into the army. Suppressants aren’t a guaranteed way of controlling a heat. It’d be risky having you unclaimed in an alpha dominated state of affairs.”

Wally huffed. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Nigel.”

He’d seen the omega in action. Underestimating Wally was the last thing he’d do. He was about to comment when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He dug it out and glanced at the screen as he nudged his hitter into their classroom and over to their seats.  
Abby sent a group text, minus Wally; _everything good with the hitter?_

Nigel took his seat and glanced over at Wally. His omega was jittery, though that wasn’t uncommon; too much soda, anger and excitement had a similar effect on him. Fear though, made him a loose cannon and right now, with the way the smallest sounds caught his full attention, he’d say Wally was ready to get out of here. Nigel quickly typed back a message. _No. He’s going to try and give me the slip. Stay close._

His screen lit up with three affirmatives. 

Wally was staring hard at the alpha-omega couple sitting in front of them, as if seeing them for the first time. He looked utterly lost, finally drawing his attention to Nigel. Nigel tried to give him the best reassuring smile, but it came off tight lipped. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned with this outcome, though he knew Wally would have a hard time accepting his fate.

He was the lesser evil. He kept promising himself this, but the guilt was getting to him.

The school bell rang, singling for the next class. Wally didn’t try to dart out, but he was promptly ready to go. _What’s your angle, kid? What are you planning to do?_

They exited into the busy hall. 

 

oOo

 

Wally only used one strap for his backpack. Like the vulture who threw up to lighten its body weight to get away, his backpack had to go. This wasn’t the best laid plan. Plans were Nigel’s strongpoints. Nigel didn’t try to hold him, for this he was grateful. He did try to glance over the mass of crammed bodies to see if the crew was nearby. Only now, in his heightened state of panic, did he realize how utterly short he was. That’d never been a problem, at least not when he thought he’d always grab the bull by the horns and take charge. 

“Nigel!” Hallie, in her cheerleader uniform, blocked Nigel. Three more cheerleaders joined her, all with their high ponytails bouncing. They were pretty, long limbs and tiny stomachs. Betas, but gorgeous. “We’re going to Lolli Twin’s party tonight. Heard you might be available.”

“Yeah. We’ll be there,” Nigel said. The girls started to fan out around him to talk.

Wally’s heart slammed in his ribcage. He could outrun Nigel. He was sure of it, but this time, he had to make sure his leader couldn’t slip around a corner and cut him off. The crowd in the hallway grew thicker, making the space around them so much tinier; enough to become claustrophobic.

“What time do you think you’ll show up? We were thinking about maybe skinny dipping. Lolli has an amaaaaaazing pool. Do you skinny dip?” Hallie asked. The girls giggled.

The second Nigel dropped his hand from Wally’s lower back, Wally dropped his backpack and darted between some smaller betas and straight through a group of alphas. He was light on his feet, but Nigel was high on the Teen-Kid Alliance food chain for a reason. He could almost taste his pulse at the back of his throat. His heart hammered against his ribcage hard. 

The exit was in view. The voices around him were deafening. So many conversations. So many happy students who had no idea that one student among them was literally losing his entire identity if he allowed an alpha to claim him…. And his best friend too! He trusted Nigel. Nigel promised this would never come up again. He would have been on the verge of tears, could feel them burning in his eyes, if he didn’t feel so shaken. 

A hot, gigantic hand circled the back of his neck, shoving him up against the locker so his face tasted the metal. For one second, he thought it was Nigel. But Nigel’s hand wasn’t this callused. He didn’t smell like hot, grassy fields, leather footballs and sweat. 

Wally nearly sunk in on himself when he realized it was Jerry. The large football captain pressed his entire body up against Wally’s and in his thin romper, he felt everything from the teen’s zipper to what was just beyond the zipper, thick and ready to go.

“Damn Wally, what are you running from?” Jerry asked. His hand tightened on Wally’s neck, making it difficult to breath when he started to struggle. Jerry’s free hand came up and cupped his breast, kneading it through the fabric and pulling on his nipple. The alpha’s skin was so hot that Wally was sure his skin would sweat. Jerry pulled hard enough on his nipple to make his breath hitch. 

It felt like minutes he was stuck there, feeling shame sink to the core of his being until hatred made him jerk back again, trying to dislodge himself from the alpha. For one second, he was airborne as Jerry moved him from the lockers to the floor. The hand pressing on his hipbone was bruising. He kicked, trying to get out from underneath him, but the pressure tightened enough that it threatened to break his bone. He went still for a second before he realized he’d risk that break to get out of what was coming. He raised his knee up, slamming it into Jerry’s crotch and was rewarded with a hand flat across his cheek.

“I forgot someone trained your little cum-bucket ass how to fight,” Jerry growled.

He was feeling numb on the verge of panic when Jerry’s weight was lifted off him, followed by a sickening thud across the floor. The high-pitched growls tore straight through his omega brain as he turned towards the two alphas tearing at each other. Nigel kept Jerry on his back in the defense mode.

Gentle hands grabbed him by the shoulder. Beta. Girl.

“Wally, what were you thinking? You can’t run off while you’re unclaimed,” Kuki lightly chastised as she pulled him up against the lockers. Her arms circled his neck and chest, keeping him close, but as a beta, there was no way she could protect him against an alpha.

He shook the thought. Why was he even wanting protection? He could protect himself. But watching the pure unconstrained strength and skill exhibited in Nigel’s ability to fight, made something inside him twist. That very something was hot and wet, spreading across the stupid, omega panties he wore. He was wet. Oh-My-God, he was so unbelievably wet and his stomach tightened like it wouldn’t take much to orgasm. 

Nigel had Jerry in a death grip. Both alphas fought tooth and nail. The heady scent of testosterone and alpha aggression filled the hall. The crowd screamed encouragements. Blood started to splatter on the floor from the tearing and biting. 

Wally shifted his weight, trying to stand, making an effort to get out of there. The strong smell of mate fighting and winning; the sight of Nigel’s robust alpha body and; No! No! No! 

An orgasm slammed straight through his body, putting him on the floor hands in tight fists underneath him, butt in the air, presenting and the orgasm made his blood run hot. Fresh slick rolled out of him and now, he could smell his release, a different type of sweetness in the air. He hated it. Hated being an omega who should be running for his life, but instead, was on his hands and knees in front of the school. 

Somewhere in the fog that clouded his brain, he knew the fighting stopped, that the alphas were aware of his reaction to this. If he opened his eyes right now, he knew someone would be filming this. He’d be on some media site in two minutes.

His mind screamed with a desire to submit and present to the winner. He had to fight that desire, because a large part of him wanted it to be Nigel. His body practically begged for it to be Nigel. Logically, he knew he was behaving like all the omegas he saw at the alpha fights caught on Extreme-TV. 

He fought his instincts to sit back. The orgasm made his skin sensitive. He could feel the way the omega panties rubbed against his still hard shaft. It gave him little tremors as he stood. “I have to get out of here.”

“You can’t Wally, Nigel is going to be out of his mind after an alpha mate fight.” Her comment startled him. He didn’t realize he said anything out loud. Even Kuki now kept her distance.

“Get back to class!” Dominant voices boomed through the cheering and high-energy calls. Teachers. 

Wally shoved himself against the locker, watching. Jerry had his teeth sunk into Nigel’s shoulder. If his leader didn’t win… Would they force him to go into a heat room with Jerry? He couldn’t let that happen. 

Nigel barely dislodged Jerry and both alphas stood, with Jerry’s back to Wally. Wally lunged off the ground, it was so quick. Jerry was shoved out of the way and Nigel was there. He barely had a chance to register Nigel’s scent; sweat mixed with pine and leather, blood, before he was thrust into another alpha’s arms. This one smelled very clean and feminine. Abby.

His arms looped around his shoulders, swinging from the inner circle of the fight, and straight into Abby’s arms. 

“Get him out of here,” Nigel growled at Abby, bloody mouth and pupils completely dilated until they eclipsed his irises. His canines had elongated, or maybe the adrenaline pounding at Wally’s pulse made him think so. He couldn’t be for sure. 

Abby gripped his arm and dragged him through the waning crowd and down the hall as a small group of police offers jogged past them. She smelled angry. “What are you thinking? They are fighting for you, you idiot! You can’t just jump into an alpha death fight.” 

“I don’t need Nigel fighting for me!” He fought the large part of his personality that wanted to bare his throat to her and submit to her anger. He was stronger. He’d prove that any way possible. 

“Yes you do! You don’t get it yet, do you? That thing right there says you don’t get to voice in this.” She pointed to the wetness between his thighs and he immediately dropped a hand down to hide it. “You’re telling everyone in this place you’re ready to mate. Jesus Wally, you even smell like a needy omega right now.”

His cheeks burned so bad, he could barely open his mouth to speak. “I can control it.”

Her eyebrow arched with mild amusement. “Say whaaaat?”

The growling grew louder, angrier and without breaks. Wally shuddered and stepped alongside the locker and out of the pinned space Abby tried to trap him in. She slammed her hand against the locker, gaining his attention.

“Don’t provoke me, Wally. You’re waiting right here until this is over.” She growled. 

He sank his back into the locker, feeling small. He’d always been shorter than her, but this was the first time he actually felt small. Another small group of officers rushed past, with emergency alpha-technicians. In the mess, Hoagie and Kuki strolled to them, both looking grim. They kept a good ten feet distance, when Abby growled. 

“They’re finally separated. Both parties are going to need stitches, but Nigel’s going to need to come down from this,” Kuki reported.

Seconds felt like minutes. “What—what is Nigel going to do?” 

“Probably what any alpha does when their omega is accosted by another alpha. He’s going to be a mess for the next couple of hours if you aren’t around,” Abby said. 

Wally felt sick. He never felt sick. He sank to the ground, trying to keep from hyperventilating. It was too difficult, like he was trying to suck air through a damp cloth. He was shaking too. No fight had ever left him this unnerved. “Abby, wha—” he licked his dry lips. “What is he going to want?”

Abby’s jaw tightened. She didn’t answer. Another handful of minutes and Nigel was walking towards them, unescorted while the teachers had the other alpha pinned to the ground. His best friend looked so vicious and strong. His shoulders back and chin down like he was still in hunt and kill mode. His clothes were ripped and bloodied. His mouth was bruised, and a bruise was forming under his right eye. 

Of course, Nigel would win. He was the ultimate alpha.

He’d always be the winner; in their field, at their school, in life.

Nigel’s pupils were full blown, giving Wally the impression that he was only seeing him. Wally pressed up against the lockers, too nervous to move. He couldn’t even feel a single muscle in his body.

“Answer everything with alpha,” Abby whispered under her breath. It took a second for him to realize she was giving advice as she also backed up, much more than the ten feet Hoagie and Kuki kept. 

Nigel silently offered his hand to Wally. He knew better than to swat at it, even if he wanted to show Nigel his independence. When he tried to stand using the locker and simply avoiding the alpha, Nigel bent down, grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. There was no bruising tightness in that grip; nor alpha anger. To his horror, another stream of hot slick slipped between his cheeks and he was unbelievably hard again, smelling the testosterone radiating off Nigel like a beacon. 

This alpha was strong. This alpha would kill anyone who tried to touch him. 

He tried to follow Nigel but doubled over when his panties again rubbed at his oversensitive balls and cock. He’d have another orgasm; untouched. It was embarrassing enough that it was happening, but that anyone near him could smell it…. Well, that was worse. 

“Nigel?” When his leader didn’t answer, he tried to jerk free of him. Nigel’s grip didn’t budge. He was afraid to look up at the alpha. Afraid that his best friend knew exactly what he was doing. Afraid that he was returning that sentiment right back towards the alpha. 

“We can’t stay here, Wally.” Nigel answered. _We._ Because they weren’t two individual people with two individual second genders. 

“What are you going to do?” Wally asked. Questioning his alpha had been the wrong thing to do.

He was airborne, pulled right over Nigel’s uninjured shoulder as if his weight meant nothing. Nigel’s shoulder pressed into his stomach, as the alpha’s arm circled around his legs. With his butt up towards Nigel’s face, he felt the alpha’s face pressed to his wetness, breathing him in and it made him harder. Nigel didn’t respond to the omega cock pressing into his chest. Maybe he didn’t feel it. Wally couldn’t possibly tell anything from this angle as they left the school and headed straight to the parking lot. 

He wasn’t looking forward to being in the closed car with a hypersensitive alpha on the verge of—

On the verge of what? He really should have taken a few gender classes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so many parts to this story that stopped fitting with one change of a sentence here and there, so now I have extra storylines that I'll have to use for another Wally story. *wink wink* Thanks for sticking around! <3

Wally kept one hand on the car door handle. The rumble of the car did little to calm his nerves as he watched the world pass by. A quick glance at the speedometer said they were way over the speed limit and that made him even more anxious. Nigel’s intensity added to it.

“Drop your hand, Wally.” The growl was nothing short of menacing. 

Wally dropped his hand into his lap and glanced at the speedometer again. “Where are we going?”

“Home.” The short answer was nearly barked. The car smelled heavily of blood, sweat and alpha testosterone. 

Wally swallowed hard. Abby said to call him alpha and try to placate him. He opened his mouth to say it, but his tongue went dry and heavy. “You won. You’re the big, bad, alp— alp— …. La” 

His heart started to race. He’d be damned if he called anyone alpha. They weren’t his alpha. He was going to join the army. That had always been his plan.

Nigel chuckled. It wasn’t a sound he expected from his long time best friend who gripped the steering wheel like he wanted to strangle the metal. They pulled up to Nigel’s home, a place he’d spent a good part of his childhood. Everything about it spoke of familiarity, which should have brought him peace, but the way Nigel’s body tremored, he felt nothing but anxiety.

His leader got out of the car, slammed the door shut and stalked over to the passenger side. Wally hesitated, tittering on his option to subside his friend’s alpha-tude like Abby strongly suggested, but in the end, he wanted to put his foot down. He slammed the lock on the door. The lock sliding home was deafening in his ears as his adrenaline spiked. He reached under the car to pull the wires out from under the steering wheel panel. 

Nigel slammed his open palm against the metal, jarring Wally’s concentration. “Wally, I’m giving you a chance to open this door.”

Wally’s fingers shook as he tried to rewire the car. There wasn’t time before he heard the automatic locks open. He slammed his hand on the car panel lock. It became a war. The clicking was insistent until Nigel was a second quicker, pulling the door open and grabbing him by his kicking foot. 

He was dragged away from the wires at a strange angle until Nigel had him on the lawn with the snaps on the bottom of his romper open. His mind became laser focused on the way the grass felt across his face and the way his body was sprawled over Nigel’s legs. A second later the first hard slap to his exposed romp startled him into a different type of headspace. Nigel was spanking him! Spanking him on the yard in front of all the people who were out and about. 

He got his arms under him and tried to raise up, but Nigel grabbed him by the back of the neck and his body went prone, laying back down against the grass as something keen to passiveness slid through him, making his muscle compliant. The spanks kept coming. The stinging on his barely clad bottom mixed with a type of pleasure. Every breathe he took was of Nigel’s alpha testosterone. His leader’s cock was hard against his stomach and his own body started to respond. 

“Nigel please!” He barely found the air to make a conscious statement. The spanks kept happening. More slick slid down his ass, warm and to his shock, even he could smell it. His skin grew sensitive to the touch until he felt the growing orgasm. It started like a blip at the base of his balls but quickly spread through his stomach and up his spine. He arched his butt upward to meet the slaps. “Alpha—”

He rutted against Nigel’s leg like a dog. His lacy panties again caught his semen, but it soaked through and he knew it would coat his leader’s jeans. It was so embarrassing, but he had no energy to move as he sank back into his leader’s lap and tried to catch his breath.

A very warm hand moved circles around his hot, stinging skin. “That’s a good omega. Be docile and still now.”

“I don’t want to be an omega,” Wally whispered, more to himself than the world.

“I know. And now I have to protect you from yourself and others, but I can’t protect you from me.” Nigel said, pulling them both up. 

Wally didn’t dare look at the people, but he could feel their presence, watching as Nigel looped an arm around his waist. They walked into the house together and up the staircase towards the bathroom. Wally felt so debauched, he could barely put one leg in front of the other. He stayed put on the closed toilet, where Nigel deposited him. 

Wally tried not to glance at his leader while Nigel pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his lean, muscular form; weights, gym and swimming. He was ready for his time at the CIA. The entire right side of his chest was bruised; high possibility of broken ribs. His shoulder had a gash where teeth met skin. A couple inches closer to the jugular and the bite would’ve been deadly.

Guild immediately sank in. “Thank you, for stopping him. I… I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I can’t believe you were going to take on that alpha.” Nigel chuckled, tiredly. “Like I said, I have to protect you from yourself, Wally. You think you’re much bigger than you are. It’s cute, but in a deadly, reckless sort of way.” 

He should be insulted. Instead, his cheeks burned with the strange compliment. “What’s going to happen now?” 

There was a moment of silence as they listened to the shower water hitting the curtain and the tub. Steam filtered over the reeling, making the air moist. Nigel sighed. “H.Q. plans on benching you by pairing you with an eligible agent for mating. I saw the agent list. I can’t stand the thought of you being separated from the team…. From me.” 

Wally twisted on the toilet seat. The stinging didn’t decrease. His body buzzed with the pain and his orgasm. He dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Does it hurt getting mated?” 

He dropped his attention back to Nigel when the alpha didn’t answer him. 

Nigel, completely naked with his cock at full glory, stared at him with dilated eyes. “It won’t if you let me put you in heat.”

Wally’s heart quickened again. He sat straighter and the movement gave him a fresh waft of his own sex scent. It left him dazed. “He— heat? I… I don’t know. The last one was awful. I— I couldn’t find peace for even a second.”

Nigel folded his arms and kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. Blood dripped down his shoulder, between his hard pecks. “I know you’re scared Wally, but you’ll be with me. I’ll hold you the entire time.”

Wally pulled himself from his seat but needed the counter support to stand. His legs were still shaky from his intense and extremely embarrassing orgasm. “If you make me your omega, what are you going to expect? I’m not a house omega. I’m not going to bare children and chase after them.”

Nigel’s smirk didn’t meet his eyes. He was wary. “We can work out the details, but you will have to learn to mind me. I can’t have you challenging my ruling. I don’t want to constantly battle alphas for you, but don’t get me wrong, I will and I will kill them if they try to take you.”

The alpha-tude made something in Wally stir; something he really, really wished didn’t exist, because the possessiveness was turning him on. “Okay.”

Nigel crossed the room and crowded his space. The alpha cupped the back of his head and pushed his nose up against his uninjured shoulder and neck. A few deep inhales and something calming befell his brain, luring him into a state he had no real words for. He felt small in those arms. Like this, he could feel every muscle in Nigel’s body.

He found it surprisingly pleasing. The heat and strength of the alpha filled him with a strong sense of protection.

Something he’s never needed from anyone!

Damnit!

“Strip.” Nigel purred against his ear.

Wally swallowed hard enough to hurt his throat. One thing was for sure; he wasn’t completely ready for this. Nigel stepped back and the air between them almost felt cool despite the humidness. He stripped; kicking off his omega slipper, having lost the other one somewhere between the car and here. He slid out of his wet panties and Nigel immediately took them, licking the crotch and turning completely feral as he held the dainty fabric to his nose and breathed deeply. Wally swallowed again, turning his back as he pulled his romper off and set it on the counter. His raised a hand to hide his breasts and found Nigel’s reflection staring intently at him.

“I need you, Wally. All of you. I need you to let me do things to you that you didn’t want back at the hospital,” Nigel said. He flung the panties onto the romper and reached out, taking Wally by the shoulder and guided him into the shower. 

Wally held his breath, expecting to be debauched while they bathed. To his surprise, Nigel only washed the both of them, but also to his surprise, his leader took delicate care reaching around him to clean his breasts and pull lightly on his nipples. The surge of pleasure surprised him, going straight from the tips of his nipples down to his ball sac. Nigel soaped his balls and omega cock a few times and equally a few times at his rump before the alpha cleaned himself. 

 

oOo

 

Nigel couldn’t stop breathing his omega in. 

Wally had been his since childhood. He knew it in the way the smaller boy always looked up to him, and the few times he’d put on his clothes and tried to imitate him. They slept in the same bed a few times, and he couldn’t ignore the couple of times Wally had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so close to his neck that he was scenting him without realizing it.

He should have seen it. Seen it at least before Wally went into heat, though he always knew his small friend would be an omega. None of that mattered now. He had Wally wrapped up in a towel, wet, disheveled and oh-so sex starved. 

He pulled his omega onto the bed and drew the towel down, exposing his small, beautiful chest with his small breasts and tight, thick nipples. Wally’s eyes were shut, but his breathing was hard. Nigel latched onto his best friend’s tit, sucking on it as he drew it to the roof of his mouth. Wally immediately melted, bowing his back as if asking Nigel to take more. He wanted nothing less then to take as he suckled and flicked the hard bud with his tongue.

“Nigel!” Wally cried, digging his nails into his biceps. “Please…. Stop! You’re going to make me—”

His friend cried out as his orgasm hit. The hot smell of omega semen sugared the air. It was a nice scent, one that pleased his alpha to the core. He made his omega do this. He had made his little omega’s very essence explode from his treasured places.

Nigel moved to the second nipple and did the same until Wally’s back was bowing again and he was rutting up against Nigel’s stomach with his tiny omega cock. It was utterly adorable how naïve his best friend was and how utterly easy it was to get him off. He’d have to remember how sensitive Wally’s nipples were, and how much his friend enjoyed being sucked on. He moved farther down, licking the clear semen from Wally’s tight belly. His body was made for fighting and though it was pleasing, a small part of him wanted to round that stomach with a baby. 

He went lower, licking and sucking on Wally’s penis, feeling the weight of it on his tongue. It was fun sized and the taste of his flesh was wonderful as he made it hard again. Wally was moaning again, shifting like he had a fever as he drew his legs up like he was ready to set his feet on Nigel’s shoulder and push him back. He caught his friend’s ankles and forced his feet back onto the bed before, taping him and indicating he roll over. When he did, there was a huge wet spot soaked into the mattress from his dripping hole. 

“Alpha.” It was a breath, almost a sigh. It was beautiful on Wally’s lips. The feral little creature was his and had so much to learn about being an omega, some of which he might enjoy. 

Nigel paused at what he was doing and leaned upward, over his omega, catching his face to make him look at him. The angle was strange, but he didn’t have to look directly into his eyes to see how dilated his pupils were. He wasn’t in his heat, but he was certainly lost within the pleasure. 

Nigel slid back down, lapping at the wetness, tasting the sweetness of his omega. Wally opened his legs more and lifted his bottom to the air with an impatient hiss. This was all Nigel ever wanted from his hitter, utter submission. 

He shoved his tongue into Wally while groping him underneath and stroking his omegahood. The next orgasm was more of a restless whimper followed by a breathless, “Alpha” cry.

Nigel stroked himself with Wally’s wetness until his hard flesh was lubed straight to the base. He lined himself up, thankful that Wally was agreeing to this. He pushed his thick, mushroom tip to Wally’s winking hole and watched it get sucked straight into the hot, tightness. 

“Alpha… please… please, alpha!”

“God, yes!” Nigel hissed, pushing another inch into Wally. His little omega’s fingers went white, clutching at the sheets and his mouth gapped in silent cries. “Almost there baby. You’re doing so good. You’re taking so much.”

Wally went still when he pushed the rest of the way in, so he waited, rubbing circles on his omega’s lean back, tracing the curve of his gorgeous spine. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. He suddenly wanted to know every intimate detail of Wally’s life. When his hitter started to move, he knew it was okay to continue. He drew out, watching his wet, hardness unearth inch by inch from his heaven’s channel.

He pushed his angry, red tip back in, finding a good, fast motion for the both of them. Wally gave it up quickly, another orgasm that rocked his body. The scent and sound of his release made Nigel’s knot inflate more. He pushed his hitter’s legs farther open, stretching them as far as they would go so he could push harder. Two… three hard shoves and his knot breeched. Wally screamed into the pillow. His knuckles weren’t the only white things on him. The kid looked horrified for a second before the fear turned into bliss and he was crying out again. 

Wally’s muscles latched to his knot with a vice grip, and the first strong squeeze of his muscle sent Nigel over the edge. He leaned over his best friend, catching himself before he could rest his full weight on his small hitter, and rode it out, shoving so deep that his world spun with each ripple of the orgasm. Instincts took over and he bit Wally at the base of his neck. 

To the core of his being, he felt the bond. It was a chemical reaction, something that made him far more possessive than he thought possible as another strong orgasm hit and he shoved his dick so hard into Wally that it made his best friend hiss. When the desire evened out and he could think, he lowered himself, holding onto Wally’s hip and pulling him close. 

“I still want a future that is solely mine.” Wally said. His insecurity and fear was a small, fluttering matter, but there to be addressed.

“Your future can still be bright. You’ll go to Harvard with me. I want you to get your education and if you chose to work with the CIA, I’ll support it.”

“What about the Teen-Kid Alliance? Are they still going to come for me?” Wally asked. His tone softened and his breathing started to even.

“That would be the stupidest thing a person could do,” Nigel ensured, kissing his best friend’s neck. Wally leaned even closer to him.

“I don’t know how to feel about any of this, but— uh, I’m glad it was you.” Wally said. He could hear the admiration too, now that the shock of it was starting to fade.

“Tomorrow, we’ll put your application in for Harvard and pick your classes,” Nigel promised. He couldn’t stop breathing his friend in, finding the luxury in the familiar, hot body that laid against him. As friends, this had been comfortable and as lovers, he was utterly amazed he won this devotion. 

“I trust you,” Wally said, with a lazy smile on his lips.


End file.
